


Lead Me Home

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Ignis, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Cutesy, Disabled Character, Disabled Noctis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IgNoct, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, fluff with plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: When Noctis was on his way to Tenebrae as a child, Ignis accompanied him.Both children get attacked by the daemon Marilith and are injured gravely.Growing up with their disabilities, they remain close friends.Eventually their feelings run deeper than friendship.Ignoct Week 2017Chapter two: Day One Prompt: Situational - Taking care of each otherChapter three: Day Two Prompt: Simple - Noctis CooksChapter four: Day Four Prompt: Simple - First TimeIgnoct Week 2018Chapter five: Day Four Prompt: Simple - Injury





	1. Chapter 1

Dazed with red threading into his vision. It took several blinks to clear the fuzz and distortion as he laid on the cold ground. He could feel pain yet it was distant as if not truly connected to his body. He groaned, chin resting on the dirt as he felt like he was lying in a pool of his blood. Slowly Noctis felt his awareness draining once again, but before he could slip he felt the squeeze of a slightly bigger hand in his. 

He looked, eyes widening, the world shrank and he felt the first real panic set in. He made a sound of distress. “Ahn!” Mind set ablaze as he squeezed that hand back and tried to pull it closer. “Iggy!” He cried and felt the burning bite of tears, his friend, closest in the world, lay next to him, injured, face covered in gnarly wounds and blood. “I-Iggy,” his tiny voice squeaked as the emotion was threatening to close up his throat. Tears spilled down his round face, as he grounded his teeth trying to keep it together even at his young age. 

A roar sounded as Marilith arched back, swords drawn as the sound shattered the sky. The scene, a hellish sight before Noctis as the car he was in a moment ago, torn asunder, pieces strewn about and fire blazed in random patches as the beast slithered, those eyes blazed red and tongue drew out and hanging limp as they came barreling at the two boys.

More panicked sounds accented each tug Noctis gave of Ignis’ hand as he whined for the other to move and respond. “Iggy,” he whimpered as the beast roared once more making the young Prince cower as he squeezed that hand tight, nails digging into the older boy’s limp hand. “No!” He cried pitifully, as he squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the blow as the creature raised its swords readying to finish off the children. 

Swinging down the blade met resistance as a barrier came between the two boys. Noctis opened his eyes, large and blue as he recognized this as it was a Protect spell infused with Shell. He gaped and then felt his breathing hitch and a wail came out of him. “D-dad!!”

King Regis stood, arm outstretched as he had arrived in time saving his son. He felt rage, rage for this creature almost taking his most precious of treasures, a memento left by his late wife. He sneered, tossing his hand to his side as his sword materialized. Next to him was Clarus and Cor, each flanking him and behind, the newly appointed Kingsglaive Captain Drautos. “Vile creature,” he said as the beast eyes narrowed and it hissed, forgetting the boys in favor of the squad of men. 

Anger nearly clouded him as he readied for the beast, not charging in like he wanted as Marilith began to slither toward them, swinging wildly knocking up debris of the crash and earth, the seasoned men sprang and avoided. Regis tossed his sword forward and he winked out, warping to close the distance. Drautos did likewise throwing his own blade as he vanished as well. 

Cor and Clarus ran together, side by side heading directly towards the large demon. 

Noctis watched on, trying to stay awake and aware, but he could feel the edges blackening and his mind growing hazy. “Iggy.” He squeezed Ignis’ hand in his before everything went dark –.

The next thing he realized, when he came to was his body being hoisted up, jostled as his father cradled him and his hand closed in a fist, missing his attendant’s hand in his. He reached out as Cor scooped up Ignis and his hand stayed outstretched, straining as he wanted to be next to his one and only friend. The charred body of the naga was in the distance, the gore was too much and he looked away and back at Ignis. A whine left him, before the bleakness claimed him once more –.

\--

The aftermath was sobering, Noctis was in Tenebrae with his father, Ignis close by, but limp as he was in a coma. It felt like he had been here for some time, when he had first came to, his father was relieved but wept nonetheless as he was informed one of his son’s legs would be lame, unable to fully function. He would need crutches or a wheelchair to get around for the rest of his life. Marilith had damaged his heir and taken his capability to walk independently.

Noctis found out, he was sad but was more concerned about Ignis.

“Dad? W-will Iggy be okay?” He asked as he knew the current Oracle, Queen Sylva had done what she could and the doctors as well. He could tell by the grim expression that it wasn’t good.

“Young Scientia may never have his sight, I’m afraid.” He answered softly as he turned facing his son, taking his hand in his. He kissed those little knuckles, anguish in his face as both boys shouldn't have suffered.

“So-so Iggy he’s,” his round blue eyes searching. “He’s blind?”

A demure nod from Regis as he studied his son’s reaction. “Yes, son.”

“Oh,” he breathed sadly and he felt heat flood his eyes, stinging, burning as the fat tears came dribbling down his round face. 

The King was shocked, but he felt his heart drop. His boy was so gentle and kind, the fact he cried for his friend rather than his own misfortune made his breast ache all the more. He moved, wrapping up the crying child in his arms and he’d silently vowed he’d get to the bottom of this if it was the last he accomplished as King.

\--

The recovery and rehabilitation were difficult for both boys.

Noctis and Ignis struggled trying to readjust from being abled bodied to this new challenge, both instilling strength in each other. Keeping company for one another as they eventually adapted and became accustomed, but once they were getting a handle on their new life it was suggested that Noctis would get a new advisor, the Prince refused this notion.

Only Ignis could be his advisor and no one else, he was adamant, as he showed he could be fierce. No other could fill Ignis’ role, the Lucian heir emphasized that Ignis was his most important person to the King, pleading his case and using passionate reason on why Ignis couldn’t leave his side. The argument was laid to rest and the Scientia boy remained as his advisor. The two stayed close, always watching each other’s backs and staying loyal to each other. It remained that way for some time as they grew and time fell away. 

The friendship blossomed, but began to metamorphosis as they came into their own.

They were growing up, Noct now eighteen and Ignis twenty. It almost seemed like being a child was yesterday to them.

They were traveling the halls of the Citadel, leaving rehab for Noct. “Igs,” he called softly as his wheelchair was pushed by his blind advisor, the sandy brunette knew the Citadel better than most with sight. 

“Yes Noct,” he said with a slight head tilt and unfocused gaze as he aimed his head down as if staring at the top of his Prince’s head.

“I was thinking since I’m almost done with school, about moving out. It’s about time, right?” He asked as their pace slowed to a stroll as Ignis paid attention to his ward’s words.

His lips parted thoughtful. “Well yes, if you weren’t who you are.” He answered honestly.

The raven-haired teen frowned arms folding. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Head tilted back as he peered up at the older man.

“You are the Crown Prince,” he simply stated. “In your position, it’s harder to lead a simplistic life.”

“Hm –, I guess you’re right,” he shrugged and the walking resumed as Noct was pushed in his chair. “Regardless, I’m moving out. I wanna be independent, but,” he trailed as he reached back touching over one of Ignis’ hands. “I want you with me,” he whispered softly.

Ignis felt his face heat, nibbling his scarred lip as he swayed his head back and forth, chin aimed at his collarbone. This was something the young advisor did when he was fretting or weighing out things. “Noct,” he breathed for a moment and teethed his lip once more. “Wouldn’t I hinder your independence?” 

It was the Prince’s turn to look thoughtful and let out a sigh. He scratched at his wild black hair. “No,” he answered. “Think of it as being roommates,” he suggested. 

“Roommates?”

“Roommates –, besides I don’t think dad would want me to live alone, he’d fight me on it. His crippled son braving the streets of Insomnia –, with you there he’d relax a fraction.” He laughed before he reached for the wheels of his chair and began to speed up from the leisure promenade they were doing. 

Following the sound of the wheels gliding against the polished marble floors, Ignis kept stride. “Well since you have painted such a picture, how could I refuse you, your Highness?” He smirked. 

“You could have refused very easily. It is me you’ll be living with,” he smirked back as he and his best friend got onto the elevator and climbed down.

“I’ve practically live with you for years.”

“Ah true,” he agreed.

\--

They had had been living together for about two months and Ignis was finding it trying. This was a very different life than living in the Citadel.

One: Noct was a slob! A creature who didn’t do anything unless he wanted to. Their home a constant wreck!

Two: Ignis, despite himself was in love with his best friend and charge, he struggled with those feelings a lot more lately since they had a home together. He thought being in the Citadel was a test, keeping his feelings hidden, but this, was a trial design by the Astrals, he was unsure if he’d come out successful.

Today had been particularly hard, he had a challenging council meeting which he would need to brief Noct on as the Prince was to weigh in on the matters now that he was done with schooling. He broke his visor as a stray puddle of water was left in the Citadel, he had slipped and busted his ass, hard, breaking the visor in the process. He wore his spare pair, but it was infuriating that his main pair was gone now. He would need to purchase another set.

He had to go to several different markets as they were out of his Ebony, he knew tomorrow morning would be rough for him without it. Luckily Gladio had taken pity on him and helped him shop as he needed to purchase more lately. Noct and Prompto were eating them out of house and home, well almost. 

They still had an overabundance of vegetables. 

He unlocked the door, letting out a sigh as he was happy to finally be home after such a long day. He cracked the door open and heard the shout of Prompto. No doubt the two were playing video games, he just wished some days he came home to quiet and not the squawk of their friend or the loud explosions of the game. 

He stepped in and made his way deeper, Gladio shutting the door behind as he helped the blind man carry groceries in. Ignis navigated fine till he heard them speak, game pausing as Prompto let out an inquisitive noise. “Soooo –, what’s up with you and Lunafreya?”

“Luna?” Noctis looked lost scratching his head. “Don’t know what ya mean Prom.”

“Oh, c’mon dude! Don’t tell me you don’t want to date her or something?” The blonde folded a leg under him as he bounced on the couch.

“Um?”

“Like you guys use Umbra as your personal courier. Are you guys passing love notes or what?”

Ignis paused, he knew what Prompto spoke of. Since he couldn’t see, he had no idea what they wrote each other, he wasn't brave enough to ask. He let it happen and if Noct wanted to let him know, his Highness would tell him. Simple as that but if this was true –.

He didn’t finish the thought as he took a step, something partially rolled and stuck as he was losing his footing. The bag he was holding lurched, contents tipping out and he could hear some of the items hit the wooden floors and then a jar broke, shattering piercingly and he frowned, one strong hand had grabbed his arm, steadying him.

He knew it could only be one person, Gladio.

“Whoa there Igs, I gotcha.” He said tipping the brunette upright once more as he prevented him from falling forward. “Noct,” he began in a reprimanding tone, a small displease grunt leaving the Shield. “You left your crutch in the floor. Iggy could have hurt himself.”

He could hear Noct struggling to move off the couch, Ignis wordlessly bent at the knees and patted the ground till he found the long metal crutch. He picked it up and handed it over to his Prince, knowing his general location.

“Shit! Sorry Ignis,” he said taking it and get up as he put his arms in the cuff of his forearm crutches and began to move closer. He could hear skin drag, squeaking on the wooden floor. It was Noct’s left foot as he wore no socks and the appendage hung limply.

“It is alright.” A sigh left Ignis and he sniffed, smelling the sweet preserve. “The marmalade is broken,” he tilted his head and then went towards the kitchen, cautiously, placing the bag down he braced the counter. Lip tight as he was annoyed, without being able to see he knew their home was in dismay and the fact this had been a difficult day adding on to his frustrations.

Also, he entertained the thought of Noctis and Lunafreya, their closeness was an unknown to Ignis. He stopped those thoughts, tired mind playing against his affections.

He could hear the tackiness of Noctis' crutches as he was coming closer, entering the kitchen. “I’ll clean the mess,” he began as he came around the island. 

“Don’t bother,” Gladio said as he dropped the grocery bags on the counter. “I’ll take care of it.” He shot a look at Noctis, amber eyes darting over to Ignis as the blind man was silent as he collected himself. The large Shield grabbed towels and cleaner, while nabbing the trashcan to get the glass shards. He gestured for Noctis to talk to Ignis.

The Prince glared and his lip puckered, not happy with Gladiolus in that moment. The irritation faded as he focused on Ignis. He leaned against the counter and touched him softly on the shoulder. “Hey,” he ventured.

His head tilted in the younger man’s direction. “Yes?” Blind eye ‘gazing’ at him.

“Sorry,” he offered. “I’ll make sure to keep the path clear for you.”

“You always say that,” he countered softly, moving he pushed off from leaning on the counter. He began to unload the groceries placing pantry bound items in a pile and cold in another.

He could hear Prompto offering to help Gladio as the blonde was picking up the fallen items that didn’t break from Ignis’ stumble. The sound of those items being put down on the counter, before footsteps walked away back into the living room, a slight distraction. 

Noctis was silent, unsure what to say. Usually Ignis would take his word about keeping the path clear, but this was – different, indirect opposition? No, that didn’t feel right. Spat? Nope! Annoyance? That could be it, Noct wasn’t sure as he watched the other as he moved about and slowly began to put food away.

“I really mean it.” He finally said.

“Of course, Highness.” 

He could hear the eye roll in the tone, Ignis was peeved. It was different to be on the receiving end of it and Noct felt guilty in that moment. 

The young Prince’s mind was scrambling now. “I-I’m serious Iggy,” he stuttered as he grew flustered and paced behind the blind man, his crutches accenting his walk.

The cabinet slammed and another sigh issued. “Look Noctis,” he began as he closed his slate milk dotted eye as if to regain composure. “It’s not about the path –, today was arduous is all.” He bowed his head and worried his brow. “It does not help when _our_ home’s a mess. Even though I can’t see it I can sense it, I can’t relax if it’s in disarray.” He confessed, well partially.

Noctis’ let one of his crutches lean against the counter and pulled Ignis to him, they instantly fit against each other as his face went into his neck and Ignis doing the same.

“I understand,” he whispered.

Gladio quietly put the trashcan away and the cleaner, Prompto stood in shock of the scene, frozen before he was hoisted, being carried around the middle and looped in the bodyguard’s arm. “Chocobo, we’re going to the store to get Iggy more marmalade and to see if we can hunt down some Ebony.”

“Okay, but I can walk y'know.” He protested as they went out the door. The soft click signifying their departure.

Ignis was grateful to Gladiolus in the moment and he let his posture relax and wrap his arms around to truly indulge in Noct’s hug, face further burying in the crook. These moments didn’t happen as much as they used to, now that they were grown, he’d luxuriate when he could.

The Lucian heir began to rub his face into the brunette’s neck, at first, Ignis arched a brow, but figured the younger man was nuzzling him. He allowed it and leaned into it, then he felt that hand cup his face and slowly breath touched his slightly parted lips and he was kissed, it was brief, a gentle brush of lips. He felt his breath stolen from the simple touch.

“Noct?!”

“Forgive me?” He sounded years younger and the advisor chuckled, shock replaced with amusement. Annoyance forgotten.

“You did nothing wrong, like I said I had a trying day.” He paused thoughtfully. “Let me amend that, can you minimize your mess in _our_ home, from now on?”

He nodded, but realized Ignis’ couldn’t see it. “Yes, I’m glad you think of this as _our_ home.” The sandy brunette could hear the smile in that deep voice. 

A flush colored Ignis’ cheeks, realizing the implications. “Well this is home, _our_ home –, then again, to be honest, since we were children this here,” his hand pressed to Noct’s chest. “Has led me home regardless of where we were, you’re my home Noct.”

Again, Ignis could hear the crack of a smile, before his face was guided in. His body relaxed against Noct, feeling truly comfortable for the first time that day.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed before their lips met, first true kiss between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at fluff and cutesy or my version of it.  
> Well the beginning isn't too fluffy...but other than that, it turns cute, right?  
> Alright, I need to sleep, see ya! (+.+)(-.-)(_ _) ..zz
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump... Two years later...

It was strange to think that they had been living together for two years now. They had moved in together after the Crown Prince finished all his studies and schooling, Noctis wanted independence and a breakaway of sorts from living in the Citadel. He wanted to gain his own worldly experiences, he desired this liberation, since his father had been so (over)protective of him since he was little, it was only natural.

After Marilith had attacked Ignis and himself as children, the trauma the creature had inflicted on both was everlasting. 

Ignis was blinded and Noct with his bum leg.

The two of them didn’t let their disabilities slow them down, they were independent, but they also knew when to lean on one another. Like right now, today was one of those rare days where Ignis was off and wasn’t needed at the Citadel for any duties and Noctis was unneeded as well, the King had told his son to enjoy his time.

It made both wonder why they didn’t have to report in. What made today so special? The couple hardly gave it any thought, simply embracing the day off.

King Regis had seemed distracted as of late and so did his right-hand man, his Shield, Clarus Amicitia. Noctis and Ignis felt like they were up to something, but neither had pressed the two older men. Instead the Prince was quick to leave that day and get his alone time with Ignis. 

They woke up in bed, tangled together or more like Ignis woke as Noct was curled against him. He touched over his back the large sleeper hoodie his Prince wore had ridden up, his hand touched over the scarred back. He stroked gently and cracked one eye open. He loved waking like this, he could feel the warm light blanketing his skin as it probably trickled past the curtains and feeling Noct’s body heat was always a welcome.

Ignis turned, moving off his back and circling his arms around the other closing his one eye and keeping that smaller body closer to his, he nestled his face into that black hair and nuzzled. He was being indulgent, he knew, but he could not help it as each day he fell further in love with his charge. The two years together had been near blissful.

Though Ignis wondered if they’d ever –.

A deep breath paused his thoughts and he opened his blind eye as his boyfriend sighed and his own arms wrapped around. 

“Specs,” he murmured and hugged tighter. “Morning.”

“Morning Noct.” 

“What’s on the agenda today,” Noctis asked sleepily as he pressed his face deeper into Ignis’s clothed chest. 

A hum left him after the inquiry as he pressed a kiss to the top of that head before tipping his head back in thought. “Oh, I don’t know, did you have anything in mind? It’s atypical for us to have time to ourselves.”

“That is true,” his Highness conceded. “I was thinking a lazy day at home with you. Food and lounging about. Also, I decree this as a not getting dressed day.”

“Is this a royal decree?” He got a hasty confirmation and he chuckled, finding the younger man cute. “Well question is, are we gallivanting around the house nude or are you suggesting sleepers?”

The sputter he got in response made him chuckle once more. 

“Seriously Iggy,” the fluster in his voice was endearing and yet Ignis had hoped that they would parade around in the buff. He wanted to touch and feel Noctis, they hadn’t taken their relationship into that kind of physicality, they’ve only kissed and cuddled for two years. Ignis didn’t want to press for more or be too forward, he would hate to scare off his boyfriend. So, he would wait for Noctis to take that step. “Pajamas Igs,” he tried to recover by laughing as well, but the blind advisor could hear the underlying nervousness. 

“I was teasing Noct,” he wasn’t kidding when he asked, but it was safer to play off his question as a joke. “Come now,” he moved letting go of the other and sat up, his hair flopped into his face as he ‘glanced’ over his shoulder. “We should get some food,” he stood and began to move from the bed. “Do you want anything in particular?” He tried to brush his bed hair back from tickling his forehead, but was unsuccessful. 

He could hear the other shift, moving and getting out on his side of the bed, a clack caught his attention as Noct got up and out of bed, he could hear the whine of metal, and the sound of rubber against the floor as Noctis came around, using his crutches. “Omelet over rice. Is that possible?”

“Of course, will you help me?”

“You know it, well I can help with the prep.” The Lucian heir said as he moved. “Just not the cooking, unless you want singed and gross.”

“It would be a waste,” he leaned down kissing his forehead and smiling. Ignis began to leave the bedroom, venturing out into their living room and making a beeline towards the kitchen, the younger man following close behind. The advisor hummed softly as he began to open the cupboards and fishing spices out while Noct came in and opened the fridge, getting out eggs and meat to add to the omelet. “Be sure to grab some veggies.” Ignis knew Noct would avoid his vegetables. 

A groan sounded and the refrigerator was reopened as Noctis grabbed tomatoes, bell peppers, onions and herbs. “Okay I got ‘em,” he bemoaned as he placed them on the counter. 

“Will you rinse and cut them,” Ignis asked as he washed his hands getting ready to cook. He dried his hands and began getting out the rice cooker, two skillets, and utensils, he was ready or somewhat. He could hear water running as he imagined Noctis rinsing the vegetables. 

It wasn’t long, both had started working in the kitchen as they had comfortable conversations and working side by side. Noct sat in a stool, busily chopping up the veggies and meat while Ignis rinsed the rice and started the cooker for it, then moving onto beating the eggs and seasoning them. 

They cooked, helping one another. Noct acted as Ignis’ eyes telling him where to pour the beaten eggs into the heated skillet while Noct sat near the stove, he smiled as he always enjoyed helping his boyfriend cook. Being here when the advisor cooked always gave him a sense of taking care of his boyfriend, he knew the older man was capable, but this was something he secretly liked doing.

This was their own world, their home and it was nice when they could muster these moments. 

They composed breakfast quickly and ate it in little time –.

Ignis sat enjoying his coffee as he heard Noct scramble up from the table after he finished his glass of orange juice and polished off his last bites. The sandy brunette listened to him move, his crutches making a hasty retreat as he left the room. Ignis arched a brow and sipped his coffee, he’d savor this cup before getting up to clean the dishes or find out what his boyfriend was up to.

The blind man enjoyed the quiet, his ears perked as running water ran in the background and Ignis grew further curious, but drew the conclusion that his ward probably wanted to wash up for the day, even though they were only going to lounge in sleepers and be lazy. It was an eloquent way to relax and Ignis wasn’t going to fight this, it was rare he could relax being the royal advisor to the Crown Prince and all. 

Being lazy and having a relaxed day was indulgence at its finest for the older man.

Coffee almost finished, he stood gathering up the plates and forks, pausing for a moment to draining his cup. The debate of having another cup flitted across his mind, until he heard his boyfriend enter the space again and he ‘glanced’ up. 

Noctis flushed, having his lover’s attention, he felt like he was being stared at, but knew better as he stood in a towel only, using his crutches. “Ignis,” he called keeping his nerves down, still they threatened to overtake his voice at any moment. “Do you – um want to bathe together?”

Ignis was gathering the last of their dishes when he dropped the fork as it made a clang on the ceramic plate. “Washing up? Together?” He questioned brokenly as his scarred face heated with red. 

Noct nodded, biting his lip before he spoke up. “Yeah Iggy, together. Do you want to?” The bashfulness was obvious.

A smile graced the sandy brunette’s face, teeth showing and he gave a shy nod of confirmation. He left the dishes and came straight over, hand out reached before he touched and was shocked to find bare skin. He gathered the smaller body in arms and his hands felt, touching the large scar on Noct’s back and trailing, he had never had the chance to feel his skin like this. It was earthshattering and he felt more heat touch his face, his hands moved, grazing and trailing over soft skin, feeling the give, sinew of his body and the warmth. His hands trailed up that slender neck and cupping his jaw as he kissed those lips that were parted.

Kissing gently, his tongue dipping in as he explored that well-known mouth. He kept his fever at bay as he didn’t want to devour and burn Noctis. He felt the hesitant kiss from his lover and it was a reminder he would go at Noct’s pace and never push for more, but this was nice nonetheless. So good and sweet, he’d wait an eternity for his love.

The kiss broke and a nervous chuckle came from the Prince. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he mused with a wide grin and shy eyes. “C’mon Specs,” he began to lead the way as he went into their master bedroom. 

It was a fast trip, Noct smiled as he heard Ignis sniff the air and then ‘look’ in his direction. “Is that –,” he began as he paused in the doorway. “Bath oils? Pine and Citrus?” 

“Yeah –, Luna sent us some as a housewarming gift.” That was surprising to hear and the fact **us** was used instead of it being a gift exclusively for Noctis. 

Ignis hummed, quirking a brow and lip. “Interesting. Funny, how this is the first I’ve heard about this. So, we’ve had these oils for two years now?” He sighed, but all in good humor as he figured that Noctis felt it unimportant to tell his boyfriend. He chuckled, such was his Prince’s thought process. 

“Well it doesn’t really matter, didn’t think I would use them, but now there’s a reason to. You gonna get naked so we can soak together?” The sass he had a moment ago gone, replaced with timidity. 

“I shan’t refuse such an offer,” he bowed sarcastically before he began to unbutton his pajama shirt, but stopping just as quickly as a thought occurred to him. “I should grab us clothes to wear after we get out,” he felt a hand reach out then followed by a body pressing close, it was Noct.

“Iggy that can wait,” he urged and kissed the underside of his chin. “Hurry up, I’m only in a towel and it’s kinda chilly.”

“Apologies,” he whispered as the other moved giving him space to undress and he did, not wasting time as he stripped his shirt and dropped down his pants along with his underwear. He was naked, unashamed as he stood and he heard a soft gasp. They had never been naked in front of each other. Ignis thought maybe he should cover up, maybe wearing a towel in the bath. “Should I cover up?”

“I – uh, n-no,” he was told in a stutter which made him give a small smile. “Will you get in first and then help me in?”

“Of course, love,” he purred happily as he made his way over, feeling out before stepping in and groaning at the heat. “Come Noctis,” he held out his hand and heard his boyfriend move over, discarding his crutches as he took hold of that hand and was helped, guided towards the water. Ignis was accommodating and tender, his movements slow, he wouldn’t compromise Noctis with his injured leg. 

They eventually settled, Noctis between Ignis’ very naked thighs and his own body equally nude. It was strange, but also new and different, the experience would always be with them. Noct realized they had never shared this part of themselves and he was awestruck, mind concentrating on this very moment, that is till he felt water trickle down his head. He blinked then chuckled.

“Hey, what’cha doin’?” The Prince asked humorously, the smile not leaving his face as he leaned into the bigger body, feeling his face heat and happiness flowering in his chest.

“Cleaning you of course,” he was answered simply as Ignis cupped water with his hands and doused that wild black hair. 

“You pampering me like always.” He looked over his shoulder arching a brow.

The sandy brunette gazed blindly at him and shook his head. “Not pampering, I’m taking care of you like I should be doing. Now let’s get you squeaky clean.”

The younger man laughed once more and sighed. “What am I? Five?” 

“No.” There was no follow up as Ignis touched around the lip of the garden tub, patting and searching for the shampoo they both used. He found the bottle and his hands trailed over it, finger touching braille bumps before he found the right one. He popped the top and poured a generous amount before rubbing his hands together. He had noticed the Lucian heir had fallen silent.

His large hands came into those damp black strands and began to lather before using his nails to scrub gently at his scalp.

“I get to return the favor?” Noct asked shyly after a moment, yet Ignis could sense an underlying emotion in his lover’s tone. It didn’t bubble out readily and not so exposed, usually, but there was giddiness. It was rare to associate the word with his charge. 

“If you wish it,” he purred back as he combed his fingers through that hair, moving bangs from those deep blue eyes. 

“I do wish it, I want to take care of you for once.” 

It was the advisors turn to laugh and he sighed, kissing a bare shoulder. “This will be a treat,” he whispered leaning close to an ear. “Thank you Noct,” he purred and kissed the shell of his ear.

Noctis blushed brightly, glad his boyfriend couldn’t see it. He felt his heart flutter as his love seemed to burst from his chest and he tried to make himself smaller as he curled in as if containing it. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

“True,” Ignis agreed. “You could maim me if I am not careful,” he teased and earned an unseen pout from the other. Ignis reached for the lowered showerhead and turned it on rinsing soap from those raven locks, they were soft even when wet.

“Okay smartass, very funny.” He snapped playfully. 

“I have to keep my wits quick about you, from time to time you have a very sharp tongue.” Ignis retorted as he turned off the water and then kissed the back of that clean wet head. 

“Well, who did I learn that from?” He asked as he noticed Ignis feeling around the perimeter of the tub, Noct grabbed the rag and the bodywash, giving them over to the advisor. He was issued a thank you in return.

“Oh I am unsure –, perhaps his Majesty?” Ignis supplied in mock wonder.

“Haha, now I know you’re full of it. We all know I picked up some of my bad habits from you.” 

“Oh you wound me,” Ignis crooned over dramatically as he added soap to the cloth and began to scrub that pale shoulder. “Let me know if I scrub too hard, your Highness,” Noct responded with a sound of confirmation and nothing else. Ignis let his hands trail over scrubbing that slender back, feeling the difference in skin as he touched that raised skin where the scar resided, crossing over it with the cloth.

He was rewarded with a small moan and he smiled, feeling smitten that he could ease Noctis like this. It was nice, his boyfriend reminded him of a pleased cat. Once he finished washing his back, the Prince leaned into him pressing flush and sighing, Ignis was surprised, but didn’t voice it. The sudden calming quiet was nice and having this intimacy was pleasant, different than their normal couple moments. 

Ignis’ hands ghosted over that taut chest and he hummed softly, a melody as he worked, cleaning that pale skin and Noctis sighed, arching his chest into the sudsy hands and he flushed, eyes closing at he was taken care of. Ignis nuzzled him and kissed his cheek, he continued to work happily as he scrubbed every inch of his boyfriend, well almost. He wasn’t brave enough to wash below the belt or ask, he felt like he’d be pushing his luck.

“Alright love,” he sighed as he wondered if his charge had drifted off, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was slumbering. The body settle between his legs, moving and groaing, as if coming to. 

“Damn that was nice, I feel so relaxed. Thanks Iggy,” he tipped his lips up and kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s lips. “My turn.”

“Do you need me to move, situate differently?” 

“No, you’re good where you are. I do have a tiny favor though,” Noct whispered sheepishly which made his blind lover perk hearing that, his head tilt ever so slightly as it was his non-verbal way of prompting Noct on. “I may need to use you as support, is that okay?”

A smile touched those scarred lips and he nodded. “No need to ask my love,” he purred as his smile grew, teeth showing. 

“Thanks,” he blushed feeling the butterflies in his stomach creating hurricanes. He nibbled his lip and began to move between those parted thighs. The Prince got on hands and knees, with a grunt, standing on his knees and experiencing pain shooting through him, ending at his spine as it made his old wounds throb.

“You alright? Do you hurt?” He could hear the concern.

“I’m fine,” he assured and reached out, hand bracing Ignis’ shoulder to help steady himself. He felt Ignis take hold of his hips and he flushed brightly, it was a firm hold. A grip he was used to, but with his hips being bare it was also very different, made him beet red. Noctis let out a breath and began to wash the other, scooting closer and narrowing the gap between them. 

His touch was clumsy in his cleaning, but concentrated, flustered as he let his eyes sweep over that form. He wasn’t expecting Ignis to be so – defined, he knew the other trained which was amazing to fathom, wondering what his training regimen looked like. The advisor had kept that aspect from his ward hidden and the Prince wondered why, though his own combat training was usually exhausting for him. His father wanted him to be able to defend himself, so the King entrusted his son’s training to his Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia and the Hero of the Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric (when he was available).

They had repeatedly tried and tested him for years. He shook the thought away, he didn’t want to focus on that right now, instead it was Ignis before him naked, gloriously naked. 

His blue eyes traveled down the planes of his body and he felt the rosiness in his cheeks as he explored further down with his gaze and he couldn’t complete the journey, feeling too embarrassed to do so. How lame was he?! Gods!!

Twenty years old and dating his boyfriend of two years and he still couldn’t look at the junction between his legs. Gods why was he like this?! Noct always wonder why he was so anxiety riddled.

“Highness? Is everything alright?” A brow was raised in question.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” The Crown Prince’s lip turned down in concentration and he began to scrub at his boyfriend and took great care. He tried to mimic what Ignis had done for him and for his efforts he was rewarded with a pleased little hiss of air, the other sagging against the lip of the tub and going boneless.

The Lucian heir felt pleased in these moments, it was a nice and it wasn’t often, but he loved taking care of Ignis. The other always took care of him and he wanted to do the same. A large smile came onto his face, his hands stayed busy as he washed over that body.

This was nice, perfect start to the day –.

__

The bath was a blessed idea, they were thankful for it. 

Both came out feeling refreshed and relaxed, settling on the couch, snuggled up to each other. Noctis sat curled against Ignis’ side as he listened to music and dozing in out of sleep. The advisor was quietly reading, his arm slung around the other as he read page after page, this book had been sitting untouched for some time. His hand skimmed over the braille as he was lost in its pages.

Much of the day was spent with them lounging about and laying up under each other. Occasionally breaking apart for food and bathroom breaks, all and all it was a blissful day –.

__

King Regis sat in his study, Clarus sat before him as the King digested the letter in hand. His green eyes lowered, before narrowing and he dropped the paper as it made an audible flutter before landing on his dark wood desk. “What does the letter say Reggie,” only when alone would his Shield address him so informally, it kept Regis grounded.

The King sighed and leaned back fingers touching a wrinkled forehead as he stared at the letter in front of him, eyes looking tired before he flicked them towards his closest friend. “Niflheim has requested a meeting, in the disguise of a treaty. It seems rather piss poor and farfetched, don’t you think?”

Clarus’ blue eyes met Regis’ green and he frowned. “I concur, they’re up to something for sure. They’ve tried to topple the Lucis Kingdom for years, even when we were young.”

“Indeed, they have tried, I still haven’t forgiven them for what they’ve done to Noctis and young Scientia –, or the crime the empire committed against their neighboring nation of Tenebrae.” His eyes narrowed and he pressed his fingers deeply into his forehead. “We must find out what Niflheim is doing and swiftly, this possibly could be the lead we’ve been searching for.”

“I agree my King,” he gave a slight bow of respect to the younger man. “When should we inform the rest of the council?”

“Later,” he supplied, hands cupping, he sat straight and forward in his chair. “The less they know –,” he trailed off.

Clarus smirked knowingly. “I figured you’d say that, hence this private discussion. You know they would support the treaty –,” a pause as he collected his thoughts. “My king you cannot be sore at them forever. They had their reasons to vote against investigating furthermore on the creature, Marilith. They felt enough resources were used.” 

A breathy sigh was issued and a eyeroll. Regis smacked his lips, fixing the other with a look, it was an expression Clarus had seen the Prince make countless times and he knew Regis was the originator of the 'put-off' expression. “Resources were not misspent, we were near to proving the Niffs were behind the initial assassination attempt on the Crown Prince. The fact they were able to utilize a daemon is bothersome.”

“Indeed Reggie, I agree. I think this benefits our hidden agenda, we can sniff out the Niffs and beat them fairly at their own game. Ensnare the empire in their own trap.” The Lucian King calmed hearing that and nodded, a moment stretched before Clarus began again. “What about your son?”

“He should not be here, in Insomnia, I shall send him away while we host this false truce. I’ll need to contact Weskham to do so, Wes can put me in touch with Camelia Claustra.” That made the Shield arch a brow as Regis grinned. “We’ll need a ruse for dear Noctis.”

Regis would part seas to protect his precious son. Noctis was the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Prompt Situational - Taking care of each other
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey man!” Prompto waved as the door opened, smile large and bright. “I came to – wahh!” He was yanked inside and the door slammed behind him. “What the heck is going on?!” He chirped, confusion evident, his eyes scanned over Noctis and he squinted.

The Prince was covered in various stains and other blotches, he had never seen the other so dirty before. Even his face had smudges of red, was that tomato?

“Prom you’re a godsend!” Noctis exclaimed as he kept one hand on the other’s shoulder. “It’s like you knew I needed help!”

“Okay dude,” the blonde said and blinked. “What’s going on? Um,” he sniffed twice before letting his eyes settle on Noct again. “What’s that smell?”

“Shit,” the slightly older man let go and began to quickly make his way to the kitchen, his crutches creating a jumbled rhythm as he sped in. Prompto kept on his heels as the smell grew stronger and it was obviously emanating from the kitchen, the oven to be precise. “Damn, damn!” Noct cursed as he balanced one crutch against the counter and wrestled an oven mitten onto his hand before throwing the sweltering door open. He lunged in and pulled out the blacken bread, tossing it onto the stove top with a clatter of the pan. His spiky black head tipped back with a loud exasperated groan. “Fuck my life!”

This was probably the most dramatic Prompto had ever seen the Prince, usually Noct was cool and chill, never worked up or put into a tizzy. This – this was amazing, Prompto cupped his mouth and snorted, trying, yet, failing at his half-assed attempt at silencing his amusement. “I’m s-sorry,” he choked out as he busted a gut, holding himself and he teetered from foot to foot, body shaking as his laugh filled the kitchen. 

This was hilarious. 

Noct mustered the most upset pout he could, lips puckered, cheeks fuller, with his eyes sharpened and his brows forked down as he was finding the situation humorless. “I will kick you the hell out,” he warned as he put the full weight of his body on his right leg, as his one crutch helped to support him.

The blonde snorted one last time, clearing up as he stood straight. “Sorry man, just never thought I would see the day you attempting to cook without Ignis. So, what’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to do something special for Specs, he closed a deal with Accordo and secured further trade, he was dealing with First Secretary Camelia Claustra, who I’ve heard can be a real hard ass.” Noct explained with a little grin. 

“Oh, about that,” Prompto snapped his fingers as he remembered why he came over to his bestie’s apartment. “I have a message from your dad,” that made Noct blink and his eyes widen hearing that, Prompto was member of the Crownsguard and messenger (errand boy) for the court. He would transport documents and other various things.

The Prince’s sapphire eyes dipped down, looking at the messenger bag resting against Prompto’s hip. “So what document am I looking at this time?”

“Actually, no paperwork this time.” He grinned as he pulled the bag off and placed it in a stool. “I’m to deliver the message verbally.”

“What he couldn’t send it as a text message, I swear. Smartphones baffle my dad,” he rolled his eyes, but a small smile came to his face. “Okay, shoot. What’s the message?”

Clearing his throat, standing straight and at ease as he looked to his friend. “In two weeks’ time, Crown Prince Noctis is to go on behalf of the Lucian Crown to Accordo to show goodwill and faith of the trade negotiations his Royal Advisor Ignis Scientia has secured. Blah blah blah,” he added for good measure before he gave a playful chuckle. “Oh, and his Highness, that’s you.” He pointed as if reminding Noct which his friend rolled his eyes. “Will be escorted by his trusted consorts: Nyx, Gladio, Ignis and your favorite moi.” 

A displeased whine came from Noctis as he tipped his head back. “Seriously?! Two weeks? Ugh,” he groaned, long and drawn out. He frowned, not liking the fact he would be shipped out with so little noticed. “Thanks for being my dad’s mouth piece,” he groused, but there was no heat to his words.

Prompto laughed, before clapping his hands together and then rubbing back and forth. “So, what are we making?” He singsong, looking expectantly at the older man.

“Turkey spinach meatballs with linguine,” he pointed with his finger. “This was supposed to be garlic bread, but it’s charcoal now.” He sighed and worried his brow. “I gotta get this done before Iggy gets home. Gladio will be bringing him home at 6:30-ish,” he toggled his hand back and forth to emphasize this. 

“Well it doesn’t sound too hard, I mean linguine is like one of the easiest things to cook. I got your back buddy,” he said as he finished washing his hands and dried them. He noticed a paper on the counter, picking it up and reviewing the recipe, he hummed and nodded his head, sleepy blue scanning over the contents before he lowered it from view. “It sounds easy, let’s get to work.”

__

Okay this was a lot harder than they thought it would be, it wasn’t because of their lack of cooking skills (okay maybe Noctis), but it was due to the Lucian Prince overthinking the meal and his nervousness causing him to be absentminded and disorganized. 

This was a train wreck! Noct knew he wasn’t his usual self in the kitchen. He felt thankful to have a friend like Prompto, the blonde was a saint, going well beyond the normal capacity of what human tolerance should be able to endure. Bless him by the Six.

When Noct would read over the directions, he more often than not grabbed the wrong thing and passed it to Prompto, the chocobo would then inform him that this wasn’t the correct ingredient and his delivery was always kind, delicate as he offered endless smiles and the occasional chuckle.

Noct would need to do something special for Prompto, he owed him big time as they prepared dinner.

If it were Gladio in here, it would have been chaos with a side order of yelling and losing one’s shit. Didn’t matter if it was him or his Shield one of them would rage quit.

Fortunately, there was none of that, thank Ramuh’s beard. 

“Um Noct,” the man awakened as he blinked and looked up to the blonde, he was currently sitting as his legs and back began to ache while they worked. 

“Yeah?”

“You gave me sugar, I don’t think Iggy would want sugar toast to go with dinner.”

“You never know,” the Prince scoffed as he was once again feeling flustered at himself. “Here, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know this is different,” he said evenly as he wiped his hands clean, bracing the counter as he glanced down at his friend. “I get that you cook with Ignis all the time, but how are you not better at this?” He teased with a wide grin as he leaned in, invading the other’s space.

At first, he was wide eyed and then he let out a sound, it was the beginning of a chuckle as he felt the tension leave him. It was something he needed to hear, yes, he understood he was cooking with Prompto and not Ignis. He also realized that this didn’t have to be perfect, as long as he put effort and care into this, Ignis would adore this. His boyfriend was about simplicity and thoughtfulness not grandeur. 

As his laugh started to die he leaned on his closed fist, cheek resting on it. “Um that’s a good and valid question –.” He snickered as he couldn’t come up with a plausible answer, he wasn’t sure if Prompto was looking for one. “How the hell am I supposed to know? Ignis cooks and I usually chop things.”

“Y’know what dude, you’re an eighth wonder of the world. Forget the Six Astrals, buddy, you’re a legend in your own right. Y’know this is bad, if I can cook better than you and I don’t dabble in the kitchen,” he laughed and Noct snorted with an eyeroll.

“Okay I know, but the take away from this is that Ignis will love it no matter what.”

Prompto nodded, in agreement. “That’s right, there you go!” His smile mirrored his best friend’s and Noct felt the tension easing further from him as he was reassured in that moment. “Alright let’s finish the bread and then make that salad.”

“Okay –, thanks Prom. Couldn’t have done this without you.”

The blonde cleared his throat, expression aloof. “I know,” he said lowering his voice before cracking a smile. “Does that remind you of anyone?”

Noctis held back a laugh, knowing the chocobo blonde had done an impression of him, a decent one at that. He played dumb and shrugged. “Dunno Gladio?” Prompto snorted and gave a chuckle, shaking his head as he saw through Noct’s charade.

__

Ignis was tired, the day long and vastly catching up to him. He could feel the weariness in his body, his feet hurt and he felt the beginnings of a headache. He stifled a yawn or maybe it was a sigh, he didn’t know. He still had hours to go, he needed to make dinner at the very least before he could honest to gods rest for the evening. Dinner would take an hour or so.

Gladio’s heavy footsteps trailed behind him and he felt that heavy hand rest on his back, guiding him gently as his exhaustion was showing, his feet shuffling as he didn’t fully pick them up off the floor. He was getting drowsy, today was mentally exhausting. 

Having nailed down the fair trade they would be commencing with Accordo and speaking with Secretary Claustra, that woman was a tough one, hard to crack, but he was diligent which she commended him for keeping his wits and driving his hard bargains. The advisor felt accomplished, proud he had endured and won her over in the end. Afterward, he had a council meeting, there they discussed the up and coming treaty, it was a shock to all except the King and Clarus as they had been informed before the actual meeting. Only knowing an hour or two earlier or so they said, Ignis had this niggling feeling that they knew well in advance, but were holding back for reasons. He wasn’t sure, but he had a hunch and he filed that for later musings, he had noticed that the Shield and King were acting differently from the norm.

Before adjournment, King Regis had to dismiss himself because of other matters, another oddity as the man never left before the council meetings were finished. These instances stuck out in Ignis’ mind, he would need to talk to Noctis about this and also inform him of the treaty.

He knew it wouldn’t go over well with his lover. He dreaded the talk.

His day went on like normal after that, well almost normal, Noct had disappeared at some point and then he was summoned to meet with his Majesty. When he had arrived most of Noct’s inner circle were present minus Prompto, the King informed them that they would be traveling to Accordo and going to the capitol of Altissia to speak with the First Secretary and seeing their fishing facilities since Ignis had procured this trade negotiations. Noctis would go on behalf of Lucis Caelam to show a bond between nations.

It was exciting to hear, both Nyx and Gladio looked forward to getting out and about. It was still shocking to hear they’d be leaving in two weeks. It was poor timing as the treaty fell inline with them going to Altissia, Regis had implored it was imperative for them to meet Camelia Claustra or the trade wouldn’t be honored. It hinged on this face to face meeting, it couldn’t be postponed.

It was disappointing that they wouldn’t be able to be around for the truce between Niflheim and Lucis. 

Ignis came back to himself at Gladio’s voice. “We’re here Iggy,” Gladiolus paused, the hand moved from his back as he gave a nod of acknowledgement and fished for his keys. 

The door swung open, with his keys still in his pocket. Tipping his head up, the smell of flavorful food caught his nose and he felt his stomach rumble and his mouth water. 

“Heyaz guys!” It was Prompto. “I was about to boogie outta here, but welcome home. Noct’s somewhere, I think? He wanted to shower before you got home or something.” The blonde shuffled out of the way and Ignis moved in, kicking his shoes off as he wriggled his toes before he slipped his dress socked covered feet into house slippers. 

“Thank you Prompto,” he said as he took off his jacket and hung it on the wall rack. 

“Anytime,” he smiled as he caught eyes with Gladio. “Big guy, can I hitch a ride?”

“Sure,” he stood between the threshold and the door. “I’ll catch ya later Ignis. Tell princess I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Will do, you two be safe in your travels.” 

“You know it,” Prompto said as he reached for the knob of the door and pulled it up. “I have some food, want –,” the soft click of the door muffled the blonde. Ignis locked the door and let out a sigh, he was thankful to be home and no company.

The sandy brunette began to tread lightly into his home, being tentative with each step as he didn’t want to step on something and loose footing. When he made it to the couch he was surprised there were no chip bags and various snack wrappers. His head went from side to side and he was very aware that the apartment was clean. Even the soft hum of the dishwasher filled the silence, this was very strange.

On a typical day Noctis and Prompto would trash the living room, but it wasn’t the case right now. How odd?

He sat absorbed in the thought of a junk-free home before hearing the tale-tell whine of crutches on wood. “Ignis you’re home,” the sound sped up a touched and he turned his head in time to receive a kiss to the forehead, his hand came up stroking a round cheek. He pressed his lips to those full ones.

“Greetings Noct,” he nuzzled and smiled. 

“Hey Igs,” he hummed as he stood upright. 

“I smell food, did you order something?” Ignis sniffed the air as Noctis seemed to beam before his blind lover. 

“No,” he said nervously, but the smile was still largely on his face. “I cooked dinner – with Prom’s help,” he confessed. “I wanted to celebrate your trade deal with Accordo,” he flushed, looking expectantly at Ignis. “The dinner isn’t pretty, but I guess it doesn’t matter.” He shrugged as he knew the other couldn’t see it. “It tastes fine from what Prom said. Do you want to eat right now or get cleaned up and comfortable first?”

He tilted his head and pondered for a moment, then straightened. “I think I should eat first and then I’ll clean up.” Slowly he stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen. “Do you need help making plates?”

“No, they’re already made, but can you place them on the table,” he heard his boyfriend following behind. 

The brunette gave a nod and went towards the oven. He popped it open, grabbing two oven mitts as he placed them on and pulling out the two plates. Ignis used his foot to close the oven door and went over to their dining room table as Noctis turned off the stove. He placed the plates down in their usual spots. He went back into the kitchen grabbing them forks and drinks, a white wine for himself and a beer for Noctis. 

Both quickly settled, Ignis sat with his hands in his lap. He inhaled, taking in the aroma of the food, he could smell garlic, onion and herbs. He could smell cheese as well, he grew curious wondering what Noctis had concocted. “Noct,” he called and gave a quick smile. “What are we having?”

“Well that’s the thing, it was supposed to be turkey spinach meatballs, but the meatballs wouldn’t stay round, it turned into crumbles. Now it’s Alfredo with turkey and spinach mixed in and garlic toast.” Noct felt self-conscious for confessing this, but it was better to be honest, Ignis seemed to muse over this information, nodding his head before he picked up his fork and dipped it into the pasta, he twirled it and then pulled out a mouthful.

Taking a bite, he pulled the fork from his mouth with slowness and he chewed, head tipping to the side as he let the flavors wash over his palate. After some seconds, he hummed and let his tongue snake out for a second licking an invisible mess away before he dabbed at his lips. “Well love, you out did yourself, outstanding for your first attempt –. You did well,” he purred as he folded his hands resting his chin, fork casually in hand. 

The Prince grinned, turning red as he sat straight in his chair hearing the praise. He chuckled and reached for his beer, cracking it open with a pressurized pop and fizz. “Well I am awesome like that,” he said feigning confidence, something he did when he felt uncomfortable. “I’m really happy you like it,” his voice grew softer, barely a whisper. “Also, Prompto deserves credit, if he hadn’t popped over this would have turned out worse.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ignis mused, taking a sip of his wine. “I think it would have been good regardless, it may not have looked pretty, but I don’t think it should be a factor if you’re making it for me.”

“True,” he agreed before he took his own bite and made a surprised noise. “This is good, I didn’t believe Prom when he said so, but yeah this turned out better than I thought it would.” He took a drink of his beer before he shuffled in his seat. “Well Ignis, this is for you. Congratulations!”

“I don’t deserve it, I was only doing my duty.”

“You deserve it, besides if dad assigned this to you then that means he has faith in your abilities.”

It was Ignis’ turn to blush and he drank his wine, trying to ease the happiness that raced through his heart. He wiped his mouth as he tried to calm his nerves. “Thank you,” he finally breathed softly as he picked up his fork again and took a measured bite.

“No problem,” Noct smiled as he could sense the bashfulness, it didn’t happen often with Ignis, but it was nice when it did. “Altissia huh?” That made the blind man perk. “We’ll be going in two weeks, you’ve been told I assume?”

“Yes, the King summoned me along with your Court,” he informed. “I feel honored to go, but it falls during the treaty.”

“The treaty? What treaty?”

Ignis let out a sigh as he figured his boyfriend wouldn’t know of the up and coming truce between nations. “Niflheim.” Chewed his lip for a second before parting them in thought. “His Majesty will be signing a treaty with the Emperor during the time we’ll be in Altissia, the day hasn’t exactly been acquired yet, but the dates fall aligned.”

Noctis was shocked and his expression morphed into disbelief as he frowned delicately. “Why would dad sign with them, he – he’s always accusing them for hurting us! Hell, they attacked us while we were recouping in Tenebrae!”

“There was never any proof garnered over the daemon attack. They certainly attempted to assassinate the Lucis line, but perchance the Emperor has come to his senses.”

“Do you really believe that?” Noctis asked with a tone. The advisor pursed his lips and sighed, shaking his head wordlessly. Ignis did not believe his own words. Niflheim had taken so much from them and their home, left scars upon all. Ignis chewed his bottom lip, tracing the scar on his lip with his tongue. Noctis noted the pensiveness and he felt guilt settle. “I’ll speak to dad tomorrow. We should be here for the signing.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded. “Please do.” Ignis spoke softly. 

There dinner celebration was ruined, the mood unsettled –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three: Day Two Prompt: Simple - Noctis Cooks
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

It was their first time traveling since their injuries as children, the sea air and warm light tickling the senses. Ignis basked as he sat on deck of the boat, cooling breeze as they were on the water as the yacht powered through the waves as they were on their way to Accordo heading towards the capitol. It would be a two-day journey.

Their group had left that morning and leaving from one of Insomnia’s harbors, escorted by Cor and earlier seen off by the King and his Shield, it would have been a heartwarming send off if Noctis wasn’t still mad at his Majesty. Noctis was livid that he couldn’t dissuade his father from sending him off to Altissia, he’d rather remain behind, but to what end? What would he accomplish being there during the treaty?

Nothing, even Ignis had stressed this to Noctis and his boyfriend didn’t want to hear any of it. Not only was Noctis strained between his father, but Ignis as well. He was displeased with the blind advisor. 

This trip wasn’t as pleasant as he thought it would be. 

Getting the cold shoulder and having minimal said to him hurt, but Ignis had gone through this before. Though, this time it was different, because they were together.

He sighed, chewing his lip as his thoughts swirled in circles and he was struggling on how to make up with Noctis. Ever since their dinner, it had been tense. He rested an arm on the high wall of the boat, he bobbled slightly as the yacht hit a wave. 

A pat on the back awakened him and he perked, turning his head over his shoulder as a weight settled behind him. 

“Not enjoying yourself?” It was Nyx Ulric, which surprised him as he wasn’t the most familiar with the Kingsglaive member. He knew the man trained his beloved along with Gladio, but outside of that he had few interactions due to the man’s hectic schedule. It had to be something for the Glaive to notice his crestfallen state.

“Just deep in thought,” he turned as he felt keeping his back to this man would be construed as rude. “I was pondering about the treaty and this trip.”

The man hummed next to him and leaned back, tossing his arms on the ledge of the boat, Ignis noticed the close proximity. “Yeah, ill timing and all that,” he thought aloud, he let the air hang between them. “It’s amazing that you are strengthening the trade between our nations. The fact this deal was given to you directly by the King is something,” he whistled. Hearing that gave Ignis pause. His head tilted and something about what Nyx said stuck out, a detail he had overlooked. An oversight, but before he could ponder anything the older man continued. “So, are you going to tour around once we get to Altissia?”

“It’s wasted on me,” he crossed his legs, hands cupping his knee as he gave a small smile. “It’s not like I can take them in, the sights.”

“No, you’re missing my point. There’s more than just seeing. Maybe some food and drinks, I’ve heard they have great venues and bars. One in particular called Maagho, care to join me later for dinner?” He could feel the space between them shrink and Ignis gaped for a moment, feeling a blush coloring his cheeks.

He was caught off guard by the Kingsglaive soldier, he stopped his thoughts. He had to be reading into this too much, there was no way this man was hitting on him. Still he felt his cheeks heat and he turned his head away, aiming it down as he tried to make his mouth work, but he was stuck. 

“Hey,” Noctis called as he came over, looming above the two seated men. “Stop shamelessly flirting with Ignis,” he could hear the annoyance in Noct’s voice and could imagine the frown plastered on his face. 

Nyx smirked and held his hands up, trying to show he was harmless, placating his ward. “Sorry Prince, he just looked lonely and I can’t help myself around a good-looking man. You know that,” he teased and Ignis could imagine the biggest of grins on that face, look cocky. 

“I do know that and Ignis is mine if you didn’t already know.”

“So, it’s true, you two are involved,” he crossed his fingers before him as he still sat close with his arm draped at the blind man’s back. Ignis blush deepened further as he had never really been claimed by his love before, nor had they really confessed their relationship to others. With Gladio and Prompto, he had assumed they realized the moment they came to live together. He and Noctis had always had their close bond, it just grew and deepened as they got older. “Well if he’s yours as you say, he should never look lonely.” Nyx gave Ignis a pat on the shoulder before standing up. “Remember that little Prince or someone like me may swoop in.”

Ignis could sense Noct bristle as the Glaive left them and it was quiet. He could feel eyes on him and he tipped his head up, teething his bottom lip.

Noct plopped down on the cushion making Ignis feel the bounce as air shifted in the pillowed seat. “What an ass,” he groused and he huffed, his head rested on Ignis’ shoulder. The advisor blinked and he felt a small smile come onto his lips, his cheeks blushed. 

Inadvertently, Nyx had breached the gap for them, or maybe the man had acted on purpose seeing how Ignis was pining for Noct. He didn’t know for sure, but whatever the case maybe, he would need to thank him later. He had heard the man was highly intelligent, but normally hid it under confidence and bluster, maybe he had saved the day again. The brunette liked that thought and felt fortunate. 

Nyx was a hero. 

His hand came up and stroked the side of Noct’s face. “There, there.” He teased and he got a snort in response. “I think he was only teasing you, nothing more.”

“Yeah right –. Maybe –, that ass is always giving me a hard time.”

“He does it to keep you on your toes and on the right path, Noct,” he stroked his fingers in messy dark hair. “It’s his duty to guide you, perhaps if you were less resistant towards his teachings?” He suggested easily.

“Yeah, yeah.” He breathed and moved his body, wrapping arms around as he mushed his cheek deeper into Ignis’ shoulder. Holding the large body from behind. “He hits on anything that walks,” he mused softly. “Trust me.”

“With you around I’ll be safe.” He got another hasty confirmation from his boyfriend and he grinned. “I missed you,” he confessed and that face on his shoulder lifted.

“Yeah same here,” he whispered. “Missed you,” he swallowed licking lips. “I’m sorry for being a jerk.” His face landed on the shoulder again, nuzzling.

“All is forgiven.”

\--

Their journey kept them near the coast, staying in the Lucian domain and coming to Galdin Quay as they docked for the evening. Tomorrow they would journey the rest of the way to Accordo as it would be six-hour boat ride to the Island. Just traversing from Cavaugh to Leide took the majority of the day, the Lucian continent was large, biggest land masses in all of Eos and when they had arrived at Galdin it was vastly approaching early nightfall, Ignis could tell.

He always felt the world start to quiet and the heat of the day melting to gentle warmth before nighttime.

The group came off the boat and going to the restaurant, taking residence at the cooking station as there was no wait to sit there, each taking up a stool. They enjoyed their time, eating, conversing and drinking, as they spoke to Coctura, the owner of the Spa and Resort. She was pleasant, exchanging recipes with Ignis while keeping the food coming and taking their orders as she made food for the whole establishment. 

The five closed down the restaurant, Prompto getting sloppy drunk as he tried to keep pace with Gladio and Nyx, Noct knew better while Ignis decided to stay as sober as possible for the groups’ benefit. 

It was a good night, leaving the eatery. They walked the beach, enjoying the soft crashing waves, salt on the air and the stillness of the beach as if life had gone to sleep. Each step they took, sand crunched under their shoes, though Nyx complained about getting sand in his sandals as he was dressed down, wearing civilian clothing for once. Their group was to blend in and look unassuming, staying low profile while journeying.

Before they retired for the night Noct ended up going to the small fishing shop located on the water, he was excited to discover the shack and purchased a rod and some lures, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fish here at Galdin Quay, but maybe in Altissia as they wouldn’t be meeting the Secretary immediately. Which was nice and a small consolation, he hoped he could get some fishing in. It would be nice and relaxing, maybe put his mind at ease so he wouldn’t have to think of the treaty. 

After buying the equipment (and a tackle box), the group began to turn back and headed to their rooms.

The night wound down, Noctis and Ignis turning in cuddling up and quickly passing out. The day catching up with them.

Morning came quick –.

They dressed, checked out and had breakfast before getting back on the yacht. The boat left the harbor and they went speeding out into the ocean, crossing the waters as they closed in towards Altissia. The time passed quickly for them as they spent time playing King’s Knight and Ignis catching up on his reading, having lunch of the instant kind as they had bought Cup of Noodles before leaving Galdin Quay, the meal was passed with laughter and comradely between the five. 

It was pleasant and before they knew it they were arriving, the boat slowing down as the men looked on in wonder, Prompto snapping pictures as his mouth was fixed in a permanent o-shape. Noctis gave a whistle as Nyx lifted his glassed to rest on his head and Gladio steered the boat trying to navigate to the correct dock.

“This place is breathtaking,” Prompto said in wonder as he took more photos. 

Ignis stood near, fingers tangled into Noct’s shirt as he could hear the life of the capitol, a melody drifted on the waters the sound of serenades and accordions, it sounded festive and lively. Different than the commerce and bustle of the Insomnia. He could hear water cascading and crashing, as if hundreds of waterfalls surrounded them. 

“Ignis,” Noct said as he took the hand tangled in his shirt and linked their hands, he leaned in and nuzzling. “This place is amazing,” he breathed softly as Ignis leaned into him. 

“Do you see any fishing spots?”

“I do, they have plenty. We’ll need to breakaway and go to one.”

“Indeed,” he purred before pressing a gentle kiss to those lips as he could sense happiness pulsing around Noctis. “We will officially meet with madam Secretary in coupled days.

“Yeah,” he agreed staying tucked to Ignis as the boat did a wide arc before slowing down further. The engine giving a deep growl as the throttle lowered, and eventually it began to grow softer before they docked, then the boat was silent as the motor was turned off. The vessel rocked on the water gently with each lapping wave.

The five slowly emerged off of the ship only to be greeted by Camelia Claustra as she stood with a few men and she smiled tightly bowing once the group were on the pier. 

“Salutation your Highness,” she said as she stood upright, the professional smile once more painted on her face before her icy blue eyes cut to Ignis. “Count Scientia it is nice to meet you in person.” 

Noct gave a bow and remembering his manners. “Greetings Secretary Claustra.” Noct fought the grimace he could feel sneaking onto his face, glancing sideways as he watched Ignis as the other bowed gracefully and taking her hand and giving it a delicate shake.

“Madam Secretary, we are most humbled by your invitation.” Letting go of her hand he issues a smile, one that made Noctis swoon and feeling a bit jealous as the smile wasn’t aimed at him. 

“You two are adorable,” she breathes softly, not much emotion in her delivery. “I wanted to greet you properly and escort you to where you’ll be staying while here in Altissia.” The woman answered the burning question on all their minds. “I made time to come greet you.” She began to walk, heels clacking on the wooden port, Ignis used his long cane before him as he listened to her steps, Noctis keeping stride with his boyfriend as the rest of their group was on either side of the couple. “I’m assuming this is your first time in Altissia?” She tipped her head back fixing Noctis with a look.

He awakened, nodding as he scratched at his head. “Um yeah,” he said before he remembered his manners. “Yes, I think this is a first time for all of us.” He answered as she was given nods by his entourage. 

“First time seeing the world, such young men you are.” She teased, finding amusement as each displayed a different expression, well except Ignis. She expected no less as he remained composed, the Prince on the other hand looked flustered as he blushed. “I remember meeting your father decades ago, back when he was about your age. Fighting in the war and trying to make strides against the Empire.”

Noctis perked hearing that and strode a bit faster, he kept up with her lead even with his crutches. A look of pure curiosity came to his face. “You knew him back when he was the Prince?” He asked, eyes big and blue.

A slight smile cracked across her face, sparing him a slight glance before looking forward. “I wasn’t close with his Majesty, nevertheless we met long ago, we have a mutual friend –, a former retainer of his.” She cupped her hands before her as they finally left the harbor and got onto the cobbled streets. Altissia was packed and Ignis’ ears twitched at all the sounds and bustle, again the music was a background tune between Noctis and Camelia, he felt a hand touch his back and figured it was Gladio.

“I got ya,” he felt his head whip towards the voice, surprised for the mere second before his lip thinned. It was Nyx. “Don’t worry,” he said as if hearing Ignis’ thoughts. “Don’t worry, I’m just escorting you like a knight should,” he hummed, amusement dancing in his voice. “Besides it’s fun making his Highness jealous,” he laughed as he smirked and left his hand on the small of the sandy brunette’s back. 

He let out a breath, it was a cross between a sigh and his own amusement. “Are you not supposed to be our chaperone, being the eldest and all?”

“I can’t have my own sense of fun,” he queried back.

“Not if it’s to piss off Noct,” Prompto huffed as he butted into the conversation. “You don’t have to deal with him afterwards,” he shot indignantly. 

Nyx snorted with a grin. “True that,” he agreed with a small laugh. 

“Well don’t get him to that state then,” Gladio’s brow arched as he crossed his arms as all their eyes landed on the Prince’s back as he still conversed with the madam Secretary, his attention kept by her for the moment.

\--

It was a pleasant walk, until Noctis noticed Nyx hovering about Ignis and he felt his mood spike, but made sure to keep it under wraps till their host, Secretary Claustra was done doing her duty, escorting and dropping them off at the Leville, but not leaving right away. “I will summon you in three days for us to see the fishing facilities,” she informed with a bow. “Before then can I have the honor of having your group host the Paper Lantern ceremony with me?”

Noct baulked then gave a hasty nod before he bowed. “I would be honored.”

“What’s this ceremony,” Prompto asked aloud, her cool eyes landed on him.

“This is to celebrate the slumbering goddess, the Hydraen, Leviathan. To give thanks to her for plentiful lands and calm waters,” there’s a twinge in her voice, but nothing that is outright evident. “This ceremony is also called Stars and Seas, please join me in the official part of the festivities.”

“We shall,” Ignis gave a bow, committing the group. “We thank you for the invite madam Secretary,” he said as he slowly raised.

“Scientia,” she tipped her head before strolling away. “Farewell gentlemen,” with that the blonde women left them in the lobby of the hotel. 

There was a lull before Gladio groaned. “Damn – that means we gotta wear our Sunday’s best.” He groused.

“Don’t tell me,” Ignis began a note of snippy dismay. “You left them in Insomnia,” he sighed and braced his forehead with fingertips. “You all left your ‘Sunday’s best’ back home, am I incorrect?” He dared and the silence that met him was telling enough, he groaned. “For the love of,” he murmured. “Instead of relaxing a moment, we shall drop our luggage off in our room and shop for some appropriate clothing.”

“Uhhn Shoppiiingggg,” the Prince seemed to wilt at the idea. He hated shopping just as much as he hated vegetable or beans.

“Can it,” Ignis pointed a finger at his boyfriend. “We shall get this out the way now, no complaints. If you lot came prepared, we would not have to make such unnecessary trips out and about.”

“Well you heard the man,” Prompto smiled as he had his camera ready, wanting to get more shots of the city. Also, he loved to shop.

“Someone is excited,” Nxy grinned, tossing an arm around Ignis as he looked to the freckled blonde.

Noctis bristled, puffing up like a cat as Ignis sighed and pinched the Glaive’s hand, twisting skin, as the eldest hissed painfully. “Hands off! Everyone behave or I’ll make you regret it! No time shall be wasted,” he began, twisting his head between all the men as if fixing them all with a heated glare. 

“Damn, he’s in momma Iggy mode,” Gladio smiled, whispering to Prompto.

“I heard that! I’m blind not deaf, now please someone lead,” he offered and Prompto was first to volunteer, taking quick step as he went towards the stairs, so they could drop off their bags and venture out into Altissia.

\--

The five enjoyed themselves, shopping, sightseeing, eating at various venues, and getting lost in the confusing maze-like city. The winding paths all looked the same, but eventually they came back to the hotel Leville, having travel by boat then getting lost in Altissia, was exhausting but fun. They had all enjoyed themselves, yet it was time to wind down or at least rest till dinnertime. They would then grab a bite from either the local restaurants or from room service, depending on what they were up for, right now their energy was lacking. 

Currently, they came trotting into the large suite, big and spacious enough for the five of them, it really was the royal suite. They came in and settling in the common area, Ignis and Noctis claimed the couch, cuddled up with the Prince’s head resting on the chamberlain’s shoulder. Prompto took a stool at the kitchenette as he began to scroll through the pictures he had taken, smile soft on his face.

Nyx settled into a chair, one leg kicked over an armrest and Gladio dumped the shopping bags near the kitchen as he made a beeline towards the balcony doors. He took hold unlocking, but pressing on them. They rattled but didn’t budge open, he hummed in confusion.

He pressed at them again, applying more force and was denied access. “Weird,” he frowned, thick brows forked as he began to jiggle the doorknob as it rattled from his strength, but held. That drew the other four’s attention, watching at the Shield messed with the inoperable doors. 

“We should let the hotel know the doors are stuck,” Prompto said as he slid out the stool and moved to the phone near the couch, he picked it up pressing it to his ear only to hear no dial tone. “Phone’s dead,” he mused with a dumbfounded look. 

Nyx was slowly easing up, eyes darting around the room as he went from relaxed to alert, something was obviously up. “We should leave.”

“Huh,” Noctis said as he sat up, knowing something was amiss if Nyx’s typical laxness gave way to alarm. 

As they began to mobilize, everything began to grow fuzzy vision for the four. Minds began to drift and Gladio stumbled, but fell back on his ass as he felt his balance tip and distort. 

The hell was going on?

Noct tried to get up, struggling, but felt his body slow and not heed his commands, he fell back into Ignis and the cushions, eyes growing heavy as he heard a thud. It was Prompto falling off the arm of the couch. 

The Insomnian group passed out, as odorless gas was pumped into the vents. After a minute of stillness, the doors opened and in walked the Imperial Magitek Troops as they came running in, guns in hand as they stormed the room and secured it. A man strolled in shortly afterwards surveying how easily they subdued the group, haughty look on his boyish face as his lips twisted in a smirk. 

Loqi Tummelt scoffed, he wished Cor Leonis was present, but these five would do, especially the Prince. He waved his hand for the troopers to start the roundup, but a groan caught his attention. It was the Crown Prince rousing and quickly at that, he was surprised and impressed. 

“Niflheim,” he growled groggily. “Fucking Niffs,” he spat.

Loqi sniffed and smirked, he’d enjoy this. “Knock him out.”

With the order given, Noct barely had time to catch the butt end of a rifle hit him atop the head. His last thought, first time he’d ever been kidnapped, everything was a flash of pain then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four: Day Four Prompt: Simple - First Time
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ignoct Week 2018**  
>  Chapter Five - Day four: Injury (simple)

The first thing he noticed was dirt, grit on his face and dampness on his skin. Secondly, it was the stiffness of his body as if he hadn’t moved in days. Perhaps it had been days? Ignis stirred slowly and kept the groan that wanted to work from his throat from sounding, he had no way of knowing if he was alone or not.

“Iggy,” a frantic voice called to him and that spurred him to move faster, rather than playing possum. 

“Prompto,” he said pushing up, arms shaking as they strained under the weight of his body. Ignis felt off, whatever their kidnappers had given him was hard to shake off the effects, but he would. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said in a rush. “I’m glad you’re awake, you had me worried there. You were unmoving for so long, I thought –.”

“Where’s Noct and the others,” Ignis interrupted as he took cautious steps towards the blonde, hands before him and waving, to keep him from running into anything. His foot bumped Prompto’s and his hands lowered, touching shoulders as he felt. “There you are,” he murmured.

“Not sure. They separated all of us up, from what I remember. Though the memory is hazy,” he confessed softly as he watched Ignis maneuver around with those hands trailing over his bare arms, palms soft as he fought a blush. “What are you doing?’

“You’re tied up, I assume, correct?”

“Um –, yeah.”

The sandy brunette’s hands found where Prompto’s wrists were bound. Holding his hand out, he summoned his dagger, the weight of the weapon dropping in his hands. Carefully, he began to cut at the thick ropes binding those wrists. 

“I wonder why they didn’t tie you up?” Prompto asked after a moment or two, the ropes snapped and he felt relief flood into his arms as he brought them round and gingerly tended to his wrists, rubbing them. 

“I assume, it was due to bias. Undoubtedly, they thought I was harmless, being visually impaired and all,” he tapped the punky blonde’s shoulder and handed over his dagger, so Prompto could free himself.

“Thanks man –! That’s dumb of them.” He said before he began to cut at the ropes that bounded him to the metal chair he was in.

“Yes, indeed it is. Their stupidity is our fortune,” he heard the ropes give and the younger man was getting up and handing the dagger back. Ignis summoned its twin as he ‘gazed’ at the other. “Are we in a holding cell?”

“Naaaw! Nothing that fancy, just a room. I think we might be in an abandon warehouse or something,” Prompto let out a sigh as he summoned a small case into his hands. “Didn’t think I would need this for our trip, but I guess that’s why the King sent us with his son, right?”

“Indeed,” Ignis gave the other space as he heard Prompto move, going over, and walking away, he could hear the shuffling of his feet. The advisor knew the blonde was an infiltration specialist, heavily trained, but this would be his first time tested in combat and his as well. He knew all their files, each one of Noct’s court, he knew of their strengths and weaknesses, they hadn’t all fought together before, but today would be their first test.

Ignis felt concern growing within, but he quieted those feelings and thoughts, eyes closing as he listened out and focused on his breathing like he did when he was training. He could hear his companion fiddling with the door’s lock and that gave him comfort, he’d save Noctis soon.

Prompto stuck his tongue out as he used his lock picking tools, wiggling the thin metal edge in and used another as he twisted the flat head screwdriver. Then with another little wiggle, the door clicked, and he gasped, mouth wide with a smile of triumph. He quickly secured his tools in his case, stuffing the box into a back pocket. He held his palm out and his heavy hand cannon fell into his hand, he tested the weight and looked at the end, silencer on the gun. “You ready to do some damage and get our guys back?”

Giving a curt nod he sucked in a breath. Pushing up his sunglasses as he felt the effervescence surround him as particles of golden and green light enveloped him as he concentrated. He hadn’t used this outside of training and sparring, but now was the time. Using his ability, one he created, so he could be capable and see. Ignis felt the power course through his body, like blood rushing, pleasant warmth came to his eyes. Slowly he parted both ruined eyes and they glowed an ethereal sea foam green, still dotted with blindness, but his mind’s eye could see.

This technique that was uniquely his was affectionately called Total Clarity.

“Whoa,” the blonde said in astonishment. “Your eyes –.”

“Let’s go Prompto, I cannot maintain this technique indefinitely.” Getting a nod and seeing the freckled blonde for the first time, nodded an affirmative as he opened the door and bolted out. Ignis followed.

\--

Letting out a tired sigh, he stood up with fluidness and regality, showing his true prowess as royalty. King Regis Lucis Caelum left his waiting room and another set of footsteps fell in line, the other body beside him, looking just as serious. It was his advisor and Shield, Clarus Amicitia. 

“Are you prepared Reggie,” the older man asked gently before they left the parlor. The King fixed his old friend with his dull green eyes and let out a breath, it was an enduring sigh.

In moments like these, he thought of his country, kingdom and son, it steeled him, fortifying his resolve. His eyes became piercing and he gave a gentle quirk of his lips, grinning. “I am, are you Clarus?” He asked back, as he tried to keep it light, though the situation was anything but.

“Always, my King,” he smirked.

“Good. Then let us not keep our esteemed guests waiting. They have travelled all the way from Gralea.” The Shield open the door, letting his Majesty out as his cane and braced leg made distinct metal clacks with each step as he traveled down the dark marbled hallways. He had thought of Noctis, he had gotten a short text message from the Prince days ago when he first arrived. The thought his son was safe in Altissia eased his heart. His eyes stayed forward, look fixed, stony and expressionless –.

They arrived shortly and found his court along with Niflheim’s own, both sitting opposite from each other. Regis strolled, going to his seat as all participants raised as he walked in, not sparing any glances as he headed for his appointed seat. He settled with a flare before taking residence. He waited and passed his cane to Clarus as the man took it, standing beside his chair as he straighten, looking like a statue next to his King.

A few more moments passed before the doors opened, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt came waltzing in, arms situated behind his back. He gave a wily old grin, his fading blue eyes landed on Regis as he closed the distance with grand steps. He came down the aisle as he let his jacket flap behind him, before he settled, showing more energy than a man his age should.

“Hello your Grace, how do ye fair today,” his grin remained as he took a casual lean toward Regis. “I do pray well,” he added as he sat straight once more. His Chancellor stood next to him, Ardyn Izunia regarding the Shield and King, a simple tip of his hat.

“Greetings Emperor, I am doing well this momentous day.” Was Regis’ clipped response as he kept his eyes forward. “I am – beside myself with excitement over this treaty. I am pleased with the notions of peace.”

“Aah yes! Peace, we’ve been at war for – so long. Decades, I am afraid –. It almost seems foreign that we be in the same room, being civil with one another. It’s almost odd in fact,” he paused as he seemed to glance around the room, looking about, pale blue eyes searching. “Ah! Dear King, where is your heir to the Crown? I do not see the Prince, I gathered he’d be here to see history in the making.”

“My son is currently busy with duties elsewhere, apologies on his behalf.” He let his eyes run over the room seeing all of Niflheim and Lucis, sitting segregated. “Our Kingdom does not stop simply for two old men to sign papers. Duty must be maintained and accordances upheld.” Regis turned, finally connecting eyes with the Emperor as he spoke, he gave a short-lived smile as cameras recorded and flashbulbs went off, their images were taken. He was glad that no microphones were admitted in the chamber as it would be obvious that their candid conversation was anything but pleasant. 

“Yes of course.” Iedolas breathed as he leaned back in his chair. “We all have our duties to preserve –. Even when we are so far away from home.”

That gave Regis pause.

\--

With his blind eyes he could ‘see’ the takedown as Prompto had wrapped his arms around the neck of the MT and pulled it against him. He heaved, wrenching the neck as a metallic crack resonated in the hallway. Prompto rolled the body over and took the automatic weapon that had rested on the ground. Ignis was surprised to watch the blonde in action, this was the opposite of his usual sunny disposition. 

He’d been training in the Crownsguard since solidifying himself as Noctis’ friend, he was proficient and skilled. Ignis had heard numerous times from Prompto’s instructors about his natural talents, yet, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. Still, Ignis was stunned as Prompto was a master marksman, infiltration came naturally, stealth, and he was able to dispatch enemies with his bare hands. The blonde could be deadly when he needed to be, Ignis was thankful for his skills and talent, thankful that he was a friend rather than enemy.

Catching movement from the corner of his perception, Ignis flicked his wrist and nailed the MT with little effort in the head. The body went straight from shock, before crumpling into a limp heap.

“Whoa Igs!” Prompto breathed in astonishment. 

“Surprised?”

“Uh –. yeah, not gonna lie. That was like really badass,” he said as Ignis dismissed the blade from the prone form’s head as Prompto went over, checking for anything of importance. Getting the extra ammo from the MT he had scavenged from a moment ago.

“Well watching you work has been something else. I’m impressed by your level of dexterity.” He began to walk cautiously as he continued seeing with his technique. He waved for the younger man to follow, fingers quirking above and over his shoulder as he signaled for the other to keep close as they crept about.

\--

A strike made his head snap to the side with his hair falling into this face, a searing throb highlighting his senses, face radiating pain. He grunted and breathed, cracking a smile as he could feel blood dribble from various points of his face. Noctis wasn’t a total stranger to pain, training awarded him with it when he went up against Nyx and/or Gladio. He also dealt with pain in his leg and back for years, it was the same nerve damage that kept his leg from working properly. 

The pain he felt was familiar, the same song and dance.

Slowly he lifted his head, chuckling as he was bloodied, spitting at their feet as he was tied securely to a chair. If he was freed he’d show them hell, they were lucky he was restrained and unable to summon his weapons or use magic. Noctis glared and bared teeth, he wouldn’t be intimidated by them, especially, to these soulless creatures and the diminutive officer that led them. 

“Prince Noctis, cooperate with us or we’ll inflict further pain onto you.” Loqi hissed as he stood, one arm crossed before him and the other balanced on it as he cupped his chin. 

“Not a chance,” he leveled at them again. “I won’t cooperate or read your shitty transcript,” he breathed, voice lowering dangerously as he sharpened his sneer. “I’m not some puppet for you to order around.”

A single twirl of Loqi’s wrist was all it took to feel a metal fist crack across his face again, but this time it wasn’t one hit, but three. His face went from one side to the other before traveling back. Noct felt spit and blood leave his mouth and the world shake in violence, which made his stomach roll. His head drooped forward, and a long string of spittle mixed blood dribbled from his swollen mouth.

“You either read this or we get handsy wit –.”

“Handsy then,” Noctis interrupted as he wouldn’t give in. Not in a million years would he concede, his eyes locked with the dirty blonde’s as he gave a determined grin. 

“So be it.” He sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Record this,” he ordered simply as he stood, arms crossing over an armored chest.

Noctis looked up as he was surrounded by three Magitek Troopers as they raised their gauntlet covered fists. Void-like red eyes stared down at the Crown Prince as they brought their fists down, delivering the first blow, followed quickly in succession as he was beaten. 

His body took the bodily injuries with little sound, he was used to pain.

\--

Without further ado, Regis began to shift to a standing position until a frail hand came before him, halting his movements. “A moment dear King,” the emperor gave airs as he spoke while the Lucian king barely contained an eyeroll. Watching Regis resettle into his chair.

“Yes, Emperor?”

“You are most gracious for humoring me. I would like to discuss the treaty before we sign, if I may?” He cocked an eyebrow in question as his finger keyed the air as he waited for a response. 

“We have our countrymen waiting on us,” he breathed as if giving the minimum amount of shock. This was the moment Regis was waiting for, all his lying-in wait for Iedolas to finally reveal his true colors. He let out a sigh and gave a nod. “Very well –. What is it you wish to discuss?”

A wicked grin of teeth showed for a split second. “I thank you. I wish to renegotiate our terms of agreement. I am requesting to have all your land and the crystal under my possession. It is wasted on the Lucis line.” He hummed as if he was talking about the weather. 

Regis’ green eyes sharpened and no surprise came to his face, he was happy to let his theatrics fall to the wayside. “Finally, you show me that you are a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I was contemplating when you would reveal your true self,” the younger ruler fixed the man next to him with a look, it was tired, but trained. “I refuse.”

“I figured you would be adamant.” Aldercapt gave a wave of his hands, in that moment the King and Shield were on edge as a Niflheim attendant stood, but produced a simple Smartpad as he came before the two, showing a screen. “Please let me persuade you, dear King.”

Regis’ green eyes fixed as the screen lit up, he watched as there was a head of black wild hair greeting him. He felt his stomach drop as a gauntlet fixed in that familiar tress and yanked up, the face that was presented was the bloodied visage of his son, the Prince. Noctis was beaten, face a giant bruise as he gritted his blooded teeth at the pull of his hair.

“I have your cripple of a son in my custody along with his entourage.” The emperor breathed as he smirked. “Agree to my terms Regis or your heir will no longer be part of this world.”

This was Aldercapt’s trump card.

\--

Ignis and Prompto moved quickly, checking every room while dispatching any enemy they came across. They swept each floor, making swift progress up as they looked for the rest of their party. When they had come out of their imprisonment, they discovered they were on the top floor. They could only assume that the others were below on the lower levels. 

They had gone two flights downstairs as they cleared each floor. Only one more level to clear before they made it to the first floor.

They had taken out many MTs as they encounter them, staying quiet and stealthy. It was difficult, they couldn’t give away their position. Prompto sniped enemies and didn’t use the guns he had picked up along the way, they would cause too much noise. Ignis practiced his silent step and remained soundless, being blind for seventy-five percent of his life made it easy to sneak about. With his senses heighten further than his companion he could gauge loudness, he knew they were doing well. 

This squadron of Niffs were unaware they were slowly being taken out. Ignis had to remind himself not to rush this, if they gave away that they were free they could potentially hurt Noctis. He was unaware about his love’s whereabouts and safety, he couldn’t jeopardize Noct. 

So, going slow and being sneaky had to do until they found the others or his lover.

Prompto jiggled the handle, checking if the lock was on. Luckily, it wasn’t, how fortunate. 

Opening the door, before them was a long hallway. No enemies and they went in. Prompto led, running in with Ignis following close behind, the blonde kept his gun poised and ready to take aim along with the advisor ready to strike as well. 

“How are you holding up Iggy?”

“I’m fine.” He answered simply. Ignis knew what Prompto meant. The gunslinger was asking how he was holding up using Total Clarity, he didn’t want to admit this was the longest he had maintained it. The technique was putting a strain on him. He couldn’t relent now, not until he knew Noct was safe and back at his side.

“You sure? Don’t push yourself, I need you to have my back.”

“Do not worry, I will.”

They came at the end of the corridor, Prompto reached for the door as they came to a halt. He took hold checking if the lock was on, when no resistance came he opened the door only to be snatched and Ignis gave a shout, as he was hauled. Reacting, the advisor ducked under the greatsword as he went after one of the assailants and pressed one of his blades. His other hand gripped the other dagger as he brought it to the other attacker’s throat as they had Prompto in a headlock.

Everything stilled and they all took a moment to assess the situation.

“Gladio! Nyx!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Iggy – Prom! I was worried!” Gladio said as Ignis pulled the blade away, his first time truly seeing both Kingsglaive and noble Shield. He was surprised as he took in their features, burning it into his memory forever. 

“Apologies,” he breathed as he lowered his weapons from both Nyx and Gladio.

“Hey where’s Noct,” the eldest asked as he released the freckled blonde. He took note, just like the bodyguard next to him of Ignis’ ethereal illuminated eyes. 

“His Highness, I surmise is below us. We’ve checked the above levels, and all were clear. The two of us were held on the top floor. What about the both of you?” Ignis could gather that both were held on this floor and had recently broken free.

“This floor Igs,” Gladio turned as he dismissed his gigantic weapon as he began to venture the way he and Nyx had come from. “C’mon we need to find our Princess and make sure he’s alright,” the foursome took hurried steps as they began to cover the last bit before they found the emergency staircase that led downwards –.

\--

It felt like a lifetime, each step was its own eternity and his cane on the marble, the ticking of time. Regis could feel his chest compressing as he came closer to the table where they were to sign this illicit treaty. The paper stared back at him as he was a few feet away, that traitorous slip of paper. He took staggering steps as his eyes then connected with the screen where he saw his son, bloodied and battered. They had stopped beating on Noctis and he was thankful.

Pulling his eyes away from the screen he was met with the sadistic grin of Niflheim’s emperor as he kept stride with Regis’ slow promenade. 

His gaze cut to the screen once more, staring as Noct slowly picked up his head, piercing blue eyes glaring defiantly. The Lucian king felt his breath still and he hesitated in step, only to be spurred on as a solid metal foot embedded into his heir’s stomach, the air rushing out of him as Noctis’ eyes boggled. 

That made the king move faster as he came to the table, he braced it as he handed his cane over to Clarus. 

A quill was offered, he took it with trembling hands and he lowered it to the paper. His hand paused, not signing as he looked up at the screen again. 

Regis had millions of thoughts and outcomes fly across his mind. This was a moment of weakness and selfishness he knew. He had been strong for so long for his kingdom and the Lucian people, he had sacrificed so much and given his best years. Now he couldn’t offer such, not when they had his one and only offspring. He couldn’t lead Noctis to the slaughter, he might be hated after this and shunned, but damnit all he’d spare Noctis as his son had suffered enough by the hands of Niflheim. 

So be it. Regis would do this and live with the consequences. 

Looking to the screen, he began the stroke of the pen only to stop as a dagger whizzed by and it looked of Lucian design. The blade embedded in one of the MTs that were flanking the Prince. It began to spark as it fell over, the screen cut away from Noctis as they camera dropped to the ground. King Regis dropped the pen as Iedolas began to pull a pistol from his coat.

Acting quickly, Regis along with all the members in the room summoned forth their weapons as they aimed at Niflheim’s assembly. It was a standstill, weapons trained on each other. No one moved as they kept eyes trained on the enemy. 

“Hmm –, seems I’ll have to take what I want by force.” The emperor grinned as he kept poised, gun trained towards Regis even as Clarus stood before him. 

“Old fool,” Regis growled as he bared his teeth as he kept his hand outstretched, keeping his blades fixed on the slender form of the older man. “You shall not walk away victorious. I swear it, you will pay for your crimes today.”

“We’ll see who’s truly foolish,” he laughed as the grin remained, twisted and dark. “The only crime I see committed is your undeserving family having the crystal for so long. Now we shall settle the war here and now.”

“I am finally in agreement with you for once. We shall end it here and now.”

\--

Noct was made to look into the camera, he could imagine that this live footage was meant for his father. A threat. It didn’t take much for him to draw conclusions.

Despite that he struggled as best as he could, trying to wrench his head away even as he felt strands of hair being pulled out. He didn’t care, he had to do something, couldn’t remain helpless. He had to fight and get free, find Ignis and the others. He had to!

He felt another strike and his head yanked again into place, he gasped and felt his vision warp before fuzzing around the edges a bit. He had taken countless hits by the troopers that stayed around him. Loqi watched him with unenthused eyes as the recording kept going. 

He felt his energy declining with each new blow he received. Noctis fought wanting to slump into unconsciousness. 

A swishing whizzed passed him and the sound of splintering metal met his ears, the hand in his hair loosened, and the offending MT took a wobbly step back. A single dagger embedded in it’s chest as it began to tip backwards. Then another blade sang, zipping passed as it hit the other MT near him and that one began to spark and sizzle, the circuitry damage as it sagged. Then the last one fell, a kukri lodged deep within as Nyx appeared from his warpstrike, a grin plastered to his face. He winked at his Prince. 

Loqi began to shout commands as he took retreating steps before diving away as shots fired. Prompto was firing at everything that was Niflheim, providing back up as he was behind crates. Ignis and Gladio rushed forward as the Shield swiped, downward stroke as he hammered two troopers, cleaving and crushing with one blow.

Ignis was fluid and grace, weaving a dance as he dodged and avoided, but taking offensive swipes as he cut down his enemies as he was edging closer to Noctis. Nyx had moved away taking out closer threats as he stood before his Highness. He used slashes of the Kukris and with well-placed blast of thunder spells as he zapped the Magitek as they came funneling in as Loqi made a quick retreat as he yelled orders.

“Kill them all! Stop them before they ruin everything!!”

Noctis was trying to keep it together, but he had been beaten badly and his head was throbbing with pain. The chaos around him was not helping the pulse in his brain as he felt his world tip and dip, the danger was a low-grade fever to him as sleep sounded better. His swollen blackeyes drooped and his head lurched forward as he felt the call of slumber, her song a strong one.

The Prince was jarred suddenly as hands took hold of his shoulders and he was shaken. His blue eyes flew open and it sounded like he had cotton stuffed in his ears. Ignis was shouting, giving him another shake that made him feel queasy. 

“Highness! Noctis!” The blind advisor gave his lover another shake as the rest of his comrades shielded them from harm, he let his glowing eyes study and take in the state of his lover. He hummed his displeasure before reaching in and grabbing metaphysically an elixir for Noctis. “Noct,” he shouted as the gunfire and violence was loud around them. 

He cut the binding from Noct’s wrist as he freed him. “Uhn Ignis,” the Prince began to tumble forward only to be caught and pressed back into the chair.

“Noct take this,” he commanded. He handed the imbued bottle over. “What did they do to you, love?” As his gloved hand trailed the bruised cheek gently.

Taking the glass, he squeezed as it burst, popping like a grape in his hand. The aqua mist began to surround him as it worked into his system, cascading over every pour as he felt the rapid mending of his body. He began to feel energized and renewed as he began to heal. He gasped and arched as he felt his mind focus on the situation.

“Welcome back buddy,” Prompto chuckled as he used the automatic gun he acquired as he sprayed a clip of bullets at their enemy, returning fire.

“Ready to do some damage little prince?” Nyx asked with a grin as he casted Protect to guard all of them from the onslaught of enemy fire. 

As he was invigorated, Noctis nodded as if awakening. He sucked in a hissed breath. “I’m ready,” he supplied as he looked to his lover kneeling before him. Noctis hand reached out as he took hold of his armiger, as if seeing and feeling what he was looking for, what appeared before Ignis’ enchanted eyes was Noctis’ leg brace.

The Prince’s armed dipped with the weight of it as he felt it solidify. He began to unhook the hinges and latches as he began to quickly put it around his leg with practice and ease. Once around his leg he began to lock it into place, he whined as it caused pain, but it was necessary as it was secured around his leg and the metal stirrup was locked at his heel. It was similar to his father’s but suited for his lack of mobility.

Noctis rose with a groan, moving stiffly but now with a limp rather than his typical hobbling as he had more suppleness, but he was pained. This was how he trained with both Nyx and Gladio, he wasn’t meant for long bouts of fighting and defending, this was mainly to take down enemies and quickly.

The feel and sound of his sword materializing with the swing of his arm made Ignis baulk before regaining his senses. It would be the advisor’s first time seeing his lover in action. He readied himself as well, he called forth his lance feeling the bladed staff’s weight in hands. He stayed crouched even as his body was taxed from using Total Clarity, he’d endure till this fight was over and they were all safe.

“Ready fellas?” Noct bellowed, the tone coming from deep down.

“Hell yeah,” Prompto cheered as Nyx lowered the Protect spell and Gladio raised his Shield.

With that Noctis threw his engine blade forward, brows forked down as he winked out of existence –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will finish this...maybe one or two chapters left.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was dragging my feet on this for like no reason...  
> My bad guys...  
> ʎɹɹoS ʎɹɹos’ɥO ¨●౹౽‥ㆀ

Noctis’s Engine blade went spinning in the air as it cycled like a deadly whirlwind, wildly twirling as it collided into the solid metallic chest. The MT began to sizzle as it shorted from the damage it incurred as a shriek seemed to overtake it. The Crown Prince appeared then, hands wrapped tightly around the hilt. His white-knuckle grip pulled back as it hit the twin MT to the one he just struck down. 

He panted, after taking down several enemies along with his friends as they stood about scattered in the warehouse, they too heaved with exertion. A lot of energy had been depleted from the fighting, but it was far from over. They still had to track down Loqi, with him still free they were still in danger.

Looking over his shoulder, the royal looked to his group as they came closer to his position. 

“Damn that was rough,” Prompto wheezed as he held his stomach as he leaned over. “Never fought so hard in my life!”

“Well for your effort you gained some new toys and experience.” Gladio ruffled the blonde’s sweaty head. The gunslinger had gained a few extra guns from the deadly encounters. “I bet if you raided the place you’d fine more.”

“Probably,” he sighed as he stood upright still winded.

“It ain’t over yet,” Noctis groused darkly as he wiped sweat from his brow. “We need to hunt down Loqi and warn dad about the empire’s treachery. He needs to know that the treaty was a ruse.” 

“His Majesty knows, he briefed me of the true intent of sending you and your court away to Altissia. I was made aware of possible danger, I’m just sorry I didn’t see it coming sooner.” Nyx explained and frowned thoughtfully as he spared a pale blue glance at Noct. 

“Stop flirting with Ignis and that’ll be enough to repay me.”

Ignis could _not_ believe what he was hearing, he rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly. He was over the Kingsglaive and Crown Prince’s immature behavior. 

“Deal, Your Highness,” Nyx smirked roguishly. “Anything else I can do to make it square between us?”

“I guess taking down that toddler sized ankle biter, Loqi.” Noct mentioned as an afterthought. Prompto and Gladio snorted in amusement. 

“Gentlemen please,” Ignis groaned in vexation. “Focus!” He rolled his eyes again and began to march forward through the busted double doors the Brigadier General had exited out of. It was quiet and Ignis didn’t like it as his ethereal eyes took in the surroundings. They were in what looked to be a shipping yard. Metal containers were placed about, but they stood in a clearing and nothing moved, the enemy had the advantage here. 

The empire, no doubt had the higher ground. 

They could peek from any of the obstructions and pick them off with shots. There was too much cover for the imperial squadron to hide behind. 

Their group of five was at a disadvantage. 

“Back to back gentlemen,” Ignis ordered as he stood poised. He felt Noct stand to the right of him and Gladio to his left as Nyx and Prompto filled in the sequential spaces. It was only seconds after they formed up that the sound of mechanics began, it was deafening, a large robotic beast came out as if stepping out of some subspace pocket.

How did their entourage miss that?

“Prince Noctis!” The microphone amplified the shouting voice as it boomed across the valley of the shipping yard. It was enough to rattle the Lucian group as it was earsplitting. Noct held his hands over his ears, teeth gritted into a pained grimace. 

“The hell,” the Lucian heir grumbled. Watching as the large machine began to march out, making the ground shake with each step. Its arms rotated and twirled into place, locking metallically into its sockets.

“Surrender now Prince Noctis and you’ll live through this; resist and I’ll be forced to put you down like a dog!”

“Screw you and the horse you rode in on!” Noctis raised his middle finger defiantly, very un-prince like to show his noncompliance. 

A snarl could be heard over the speaker as the Lucian Crown agitated General Tummelt as he resided in the large robotic war machine. “Have it your way!” The arm began to switch as a large cannon sized barrel aimed at them. 

A whizzing sound began as Prompto grabbed Noct and moved him out of the way. The rest of the group took the hint as bullets began to fly in the spot they had just occupied. “Did you really need to piss this dude off?!” The blonde yipped as he and his bestie took cover behind some crates, nearly crashing into the solid objects. “You are the worst Prince ever!”

“Uh – well – shit.” Noctis blinked smartly. “If we make it through this you can keep that mech, how’s that for a prize?”

“Key words _‘if we make it’_.” Prompto’s eyes narrowed flatly as he pouted. 

“Um yeah – you’re right,” Noct conceded as he had no argument or way to brighten the situation. If anything, he offered a lopsided smile.

A distance away, Gladio, Ignis, and Nyx had ducked behind the large container crane. “Did Noct get away,” Ignis asked frantically as the shooting continued.

“He did, Prom is with him!” Gladio confirmed as they were pinned down as Loqi’s MA-X Cuirass laid down the fire as its thundering steps seemed to grow unhurriedly closer. “Can’t remain here for long, sounds like that little ankle biter is getting closer! We’ll need to move soon!”

“I’ll provide a distraction!” Nyx supplied as he peered over his shoulder and protection to see how much space Loqi had covered. The large magitek armor moved lumbering slow, that was an advantage as Nyx ducked quickly back down, already deciding a plan of action.

“Always gotta be the hero,” Gladio groused flatly as his honeyed eyes rolled. 

Ignis couldn’t help but mirror the Shield’s expression. The Kingsglaive was too full of himself, but if they came out of this alive and a little ruffled then he’d give his thanks. Until then, that was another story. The blind advisor turned as he watched the MA-X Cuirass take another thunderous step.

The eldest winked with a smirk. “Y’know it,” Nyx replied confidently. With a burst of speed, he darted from out behind the industrial container crane. Using the momentum to pivot as he threw one of his Kukris as he blinked out of existence. Seconds later as the blade zoomed over the cockpit as Nyx appeared, catching the blade and slamming it into metal to keep from sliding off the frame. His body collided solidly, yet he didn’t waste any time as he reacted.

In his hand he focused and channeled a thunder spell as he slammed his hand down as the sparks of power traveled through the machine. He continued to keep the magic going even as the apparatus under him began trying to shake him off.

Noct witnessed Nyx in action and he frowned. “Oh, hell no! I’m not going to have _the hero_ show me up!” The Prince stood up and lobbed his Engine Blade forward with all his might. It was time for him to join into the fray.

“Really, dude?! That’s what you’re –,” Prompto paused whining in disbelief as his best friend vanished from next to him. “Uhn seriously! You’re worried about that?! Get your priorities right, Noct!” The blonde grumbled as he rolled his eyes and took the SMG he carried and aimed as he began to lay cover fire for both.

Noct appeared as the blade of his sword struck, wedging into a leg-joint. Planting his feet as best as he could he pulled, yanking metal, oil and wires as he dislodged his weapon. The large mechanical robot lifted its other foot, bringing it towards the Prince. The raven dove out of the way last second as a greatsword hit the offending foot a little off course. Gladio came barreling forward as a shield was in hand, Ignis was next to him keeping stride as his blades began to charge with electricity. 

Noctis was thankful for the backup as he rolled stiffly into a semi-crouch, the brace made his leg throb, but he’d keep pushing. Living was more important than feeling uncomfortable due to pain.

The Glaive landed next to Noctis as he placed up the protect spell as bullets fired at them as MT soldiers came out from their hiding spots. The troopers assisting Loqi as they tried to slow down the Lucian group. Prompto came zooming out from behind his cover as he had switched to wielding dual pistols as he ran and fired. His shots making their mark as he hit each and every MT, but they were numerous. 

Ignis paused his assault on MA-X Cuirass as Prompto needed his hand with the MT, the blind advisor used his wavering vision even as fatigue began to set in. “Stay with Noct,” he told the Shield before breaking off. 

“Will do Iggy, we got His Highness,” Gladio assured as the advisor nodded.

Running, Ignis’s lanky form hunched as his blades were held tightly in hand, throwing one arm forward he watched the dagger sing through the air with a piercing whiz. He watched at it hit and the metal body sank. As he sped by, he grabbed it before taking out another not too far ahead, the brunette working swiftly to group with Prompto.

Noctis was above, hanging from the wall as he watched his lover take on a group of MTs by himself, four of them as he weaved between their striking limbs as he struck and evaded. Noct felt pride bloom, but he couldn’t linger on the feeling, they needed to defeat Loqi quick-fast before he tired and his leg gave out. Noct called a lance with his free hand, he was thankful to be ambidextrous. Taking aim, he threw the bladed staff and felt the pull of Lucian magic, warping to a new point. 

“Stand still you Lucian rats!” Loqi screeched as he tried to decimate the three he faced currently as Noct appeared before him with a throaty chuckle. The Prince didn’t stay put for long as he reached into the armiger and pulled out the spherical flask, he brandished it before him before tossing the lance he carried. 

He appeared on the blindside of the MA-X Cuirass. “Watch out everyone!” He called to Nyx and Gladio.

The Kingsglaive was quick to react as he warped and appeared next to his ward. Nyx through up protect and shell to guard against the flask as Noct had thrown it seconds ago. As the orb flew through the air and crashed at Loqi’s robotic feet as all hell broke loose.

The air hummed with energy and pulsed as a wave of three elements collided to be one. Fire, ice and lightening made a maddening culmination as the force of the powers reined down on the mechanical war machine. Nyx covered Noctis as the barrier before them held up, chipping away with each gust of wind and magic.

Gladio was out of the way, he had been hit with enough lower grade flasks in his day when he was training with Noct, he had learned very quickly to take cover. He held his shield up just in case to block the brunt of it. The atmosphere of the shipping yard crackled with power, he could hear the whine of pressure from Loqi’s mech as the limbs and weapons began to malfunction. The Cuirass appeared like a can being crushed by pressure as it was superheated and then cooled. The Brigadier General gave another hellish shriek of frustration as nothing responded to his commands. 

“Gladio, one more push! Can you finish it off big guy?” Noct called from across the clearing.

Lowering the shield, Gladiolus smirked as he dismissed it and called his greatsword back as he got into a low crouch and readying the final blow. “Just who do you think I am? I ain’t an Amicitia for nothin’.” For a man his size he darted swiftly forward on nibble footwork as he began to spin and swing, even flipping as he landed blows. 

Noctis along with Nyx watched the Amicitia heir as he preformed Dual Master, a finishing technique that Gladio’s family passed down from one Shield to another for countless generations since the Founder King. The two had witness Gladio practice this move countless times with his father until Clarus had deemed his form and technique at a mastery level.

They watched in fascination as the Shield called another sword, this one a long katana as he began to dual wield. With each wicked strike of the blades, more of Loqi’s MA-X Cuirass fell apart as sparks and electricity flew. Gladio delivered the final blows and with it the mechanical carcass fell, the magitek armor smoking and began to burn as fire started. 

They had won. Prompto had cheered from the rafters as he waved. “Woooo! We won and didn’t die, this calls for a celebration!”

“Yeah it does!” The Prince called back, hands cupping his mouth as he smirked with all teeth showing. “You and specs should c’mon down.”

“Can I keep the guns I found?”

“Sure, just stick them into the armiger for safe keeping!”

“Sweet!! Thanks buddy!”

Nyx clapped the younger man on the shoulder as Gladio regrouped with them, wiping the sweat from his brow as he grinned as well. It was a job well done on their end. Noctis looked up seeing both, Prompto and Ignis taking the catwalk towards the stairs, he could tell his lover was haggard and tired from his sagging shoulders and posture. He couldn’t wait to have Ignis in his arms and just hold him, this ordeal had been nerve-wracking, one of the toughest trials he had faced in his life. If something happened to Ignis –. 

The anxious thoughts stopped as the slow sound of a blade unsheathing caught his attention from behind, whipping his head over his shoulder he caught as Loqi drew a dagger, readying it for throwing, aimed directly at him. Noctis felt everything slow and seemed stuck in molasses.

The Crown Prince noticed that Loqi looked beaten up as if he had been bounced around within his cockpit as blood dribbled down the side of his face and a bruise decorated his cheek. He looked tussled and exhausted.

He observed as the young general drew back, blade held poised and it wouldn’t take much, just a flick of the wrist. Gladio moved, grabbing his side and dragging him to be behind his hulking form. Nyx pivoted off, dashing forward a steely glint in his slate blue eyes as he drew his kukris.

Before anything else happen, a dagger cut across, slicing Loqi’s offending hand as his own blade dropped. Ignis huffed from where he stood up above, before his knees gave out and he crumpled. Prompto was instantly by his side.

“Ignis!” Noctis pushed away from Gladio as he hobbled with his braced leg trying to get to Ignis as Nyx punched the blonde General as he tumbled like a sack of potatoes, already worse for wear before the Kingsglaive got to him. Loqi was out cold, laying on the ground in a heap. “Ignis?!”

“I am alright, just winded.”

When Noct reached Ignis he was fretting only to hear a soft labored chuckle from his lover, hearing that eased him. “Ignis are you sure?” He asked as there was still concern lacing his voice.

The advisor nodded before ‘looking up’ with closed eyes. “Nothing a hi-potion and an Ebony wouldn’t fix. I guess I pushed myself a tad overboard.” He felt arms wrap around him and he was hugged tightly by Noct. Ignis flushed, smiling as he enveloped his arms around his love. “I – I was worried about you too.” 

“Yeah, never do that again.” Noct mumbled into Ignis’s shoulder.

The sandy brunette laughed again but nodded. “Indeed, Noct.”

Nyx came warping up to where the rest of his comrades were, the oldest smiled as he sighed looking at the two love birds. “Hey, you two,” Nyx called, drawing both Prompto and Gladio’s attention. “We need to report in since we’ve suppressed the threat. Hopefully, everything is going fine with His Majesty. He was going to take Aldercapt into custody.” 

“What, really?” Prompto gasped, hands cupping his face in shock.

“Seems right if they knew that the treaty was a ruse in the first place,.” Gladio gave a nod of understanding. “Wish I knew what the deal was before we left Insomnia.”

“Easy there, big guy,” Nyx placated softly as he patted his broad shoulder. “C’mon let’s leave these kids some space while we dial in.”

\--

Checking in after their ordeal, the Insomnia entourage, learned that King Regis had subdued the Niflheim’s Emperor and most of his associates. Sadly, they were unable to apprehend the chancellor as he got away during the commotion. Lucis would put Ardyn Izunia in custody at another time, luckily, both Niflheim and Lucis sustained no deaths during the altercation only injuries. 

Regis was relieved to know that his son was relatively unharmed along with the rest of the group. Once King Regis got his son on the phone it squashed any lingering worries within his heart. His Majesty was sending a group of Kingsglaive and Crownsguard to retrieve them the next day by Cor Leonis. Noctis was fine with the oncoming added security.

The quintet was retrieved shortly by Camelia Claustra and Accordo’s forces, they were checked over for injuries while Loqi was detained. Secretary Claustra fretted over the boys and swore they’d be taken care of and seen after until Cor arrived. Noct was floored by the woman’s concern, different than how she had appeared days before. Assuring her that they were fine, Noctis asked if the festival was still underway or if they had missed it. Camelia informed them that tonight was the Stars and Seas festival where paper lanterns would be released, Noct wanted to still attend as a surprise guest even though they had just emerged from danger.

She was hesitant, but after enough imploring from His Highness she agreed. 

As the day faded and drew closer to the night the ceremony happened with Secretary Claustra as she made a speech to all of Accordo’s capital. Her delivery spoke of hopes and dreams while giving thanks to the Hydraen, Leviathan. She stood on the alter with Noctis and his court at his side. The Lucian Crown Prince along with his group had lanterns, Ignis and Noct released theirs into the sky and then the rest let theirs drift into the waters, floating onto the calming currents. Then the rest of Altissia did the same, freeing their lanterns into the night sky or on the ocean’s watery surface.

The city twinkled with fire light as the ceremony continued as their group went to retire for the night. The day’s events catching up to them.

\--

Now finally alone after a day of hardship and stress, Ignis and Noct resided in a houseboat and not at the Leville. The couple had procured the docked boat for the night as they prayed a little on the Secretary’s kindness, besides Accordo’s forces needed to investigate the room and find further evidence against the Empire. Their friends were in another and larger houseboat a dock away. It was nice, just the two of them, it was almost like being back in their apartment.

Noct had he and Ignis wrapped up in a blanket as their feet dipped into the cool water. In the distant sky, twinkled the lanterns that drifted hazily higher up while the ones on the water clustered like little glowing islands that were taken by the tide. Ignis’s eyes shined as he witnessed his surroundings before his power imbued eyes landed on the crown of Noct’s head. Ignis wanted to see these moments with Noctis, he used Total Clarity to witness these precious moments. He leaned down kissing the whorl of hair. The blue eyes looked up with a glimmer and a flush making home on his face.

“I wish I could fish,” Noctis mumbled breaking the peaceful quiet between them.

Ignis chuckled adoringly. “If you wake up early enough tomorrow, maybe you could get some fishing in before the Marshal finds us.” That made his lover perk up as he seemed to fidget.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Sighing softly, Noct let his face rest into Ignis’s shoulder. “Y’know we are going to be under house arrest the moment we return to Insomnia because of how protective dad is.”

The brunette hummed in agreement. “Yes, but it will be your twenty-first soon and then you’ll be eligible to go on your succession pilgrimage.”

The raven brightened at hearing that and sat up facing Ignis. “Oh yeah, trying to discover the royal arms around Lucis and roughing it.” The spark of life in those eyes had Ignis captivated, but the light in those orbs dimmed a touch. “You’ll come with me right, Igs?”

Ignis chuckled and pressed a kiss between those eyes. He had always imagined Noct being beautifully handsome, but now seeing it with his mind’s eye he was disappointed that he had done a disservice when he envisioned his lover. Noctis was beyond gorgeous. His hand came up cupping his soft cheek. “You’re my home –, I would follow you anywhere,” he whispered reverently as he could see the heat flourish across the bridge of his Prince’s nose.

“S-same,” Noct breathed softly. “No matter where we are, I’m always guided back to you.” He leaned in kissing Ignis softly and sighed into the warm contact, their lips gentle against each other. “I love you Ignis.”

“And I you.” Their lips met once more, and a tender moment was shared, lingering as they kept close under the blanket and stars, the docked boat they were on rocking on the waves of water.

Pulling away with a tiny lick to his damp lips, Noct fixed Ignis with anew expression. “Do you wanna turn in?” Noctis blush traveled towards his ears as he let his blue eyes lower, lashes looking dark as he glanced towards the darken innards of the houseboat. A silent question in his gaze.

Ignis smiled and stood, helping his lover up and holding him close, giving his silent answer. Their hands came together, fingers tangling as they went in for the night, glass door sliding open as they disappeared inside before the quiet click of the shutting door. Together they’d fine their belonging and home in one another as the night stretched into eternity. 

Noctis and Ignis had a long life ahead of them, leading into forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
